


Bad Guys

by val4reya



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val4reya/pseuds/val4reya
Summary: Цзянь И уже далеко не тот восторженный малец, что вешался на Сиси при первом удобном случае. Теперь он молодой мафиозный босс, ведущий далеко не детские игры. На стрелковом полигоне он снова встречает свою школьную любовь. Судьба даёт второй шанс — и грех им не воспользоваться.
Relationships: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. химера

Начало весны. Пора, когда судьба с иронией вносит сумасбродные перемены в монотонное, слаженное течение жизни. 

Сырость и влажность до сих пор насыщали воздух, но прошлогодняя листва и сухая, превратившаяся в солому трава и грязь постепенно обновлялись свежими зелёными ростками. На деревьях распускались первые бело-розовые цветы. Лишь продроглый порывистый ветер провожал уход зимы неотступным циклоном. Ранняя весна застала тот период, когда за неделю приходится адаптироваться к тридцатиградусной летней жаре. На интенсивный распорядок жизни молодого господина потепление никак не влияло. Жизненный ритм бурлил, и обстоятельства перекраивались постоянно. Строительство нового ночного клуба, переоборудование завода на другом конце Китая. Лишь на душе царила тишь да гладь одинокого, заледеневшего горного озера, без волн и всплесков. Временами светлая головушка смотрелась в своё отражение на этой ровной поверхности и погружалась в хандру, с кем не бывает.

По радио из автомагнитолы донеслось короткое информирование о погоде. Диктор сообщал очевидные уже несколько дней вещи: «Сегодня прохладно, но осадков не предвидится. Скоро весна вступит в свои права, а южные районы ощутят на себе знойное лето. Скорость ветра в сравнении с предыдущими месяцами небольшая. Если вы проживаете в курортной зоне, желаем вам хорошего отдыха!» 

Чёрный кадиллак мчался по скоростной магистрали из Шанхая в Уси.

— М-да, как всегда, — донеслось с заднего сиденья, — шорты, да?.. Завтра лететь к ебени матери на север в Синьцзян, где снега по колено! — проворчал Цзянь И, глядя в окно из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Господин Цзянь, сквернословите, лишь пересекаем городскую черту, — хриплым смешком отозвался водитель.

В его «высоких кругах» ругань, прикрыв глаза, вполне приемлема, при условии, если собеседник закончил лишь среднюю школу либо выходец из неблагополучного района. Цзянь И себя к таким не причислял, он закончил старшую школу, а вопрос о дальнейшем образовании был его больной мозолью. Который год после поступления он то отчислялся, то висел в академе, в итоге купил диплом, а толку? Знаний маловато, смысла телодвижений — ноль.

Но он старался надорваться на платных онлайн-курсах зарубежных бизнес-школ для общего развития, успокоения совести, а также комплекса полноценности. Правда, до сдачи экзаменов не доходило из-за нехватки времени. Этакий недоёбанный автодидакт. Личного опыта в совершении и проведении переговоров, сделок... перестрелок и так хватало.Тривиальная обыденность, подумаешь, пушки достают во время диалога.

Путь до стрелкового полигона где-то недалеко от Сучжоу занимал два часа езды из центра Шанхая. Ещё лет тридцать назад здесь был военный полигон. Сейчас территория принадлежала государству и долгое время арендовалась частным спортивным клубом стрельбы из лука. Во время Второй мировой здесь была военная часть, где готовили снайперов. После она даже стала называться именем одного из самых выдающихся. А затем название перешло в состав клубного, где занимались стрельбой из блочного лука и классического олимпика. Клиенты того самого клуба были весьма состоятельными людьми, несмотря на его удалённость от душных людных мегаполисов.

Молодой человек закончил оформление бумаг и получил свой пропуск. Несмотря на тёплую погоду, он носил накидку поверх одежды, спасаясь от порывов ветра. Его непринужденный неформальный образ здесь выглядел чудно: зауженные чёрные джинсы, гранжевый удлинённый гольф без рукавов и вязаная мантия. Лоферы на ногах чуть открывали тонкие для парня узкие щиколотки. 

Цзянь И привычным жестом зачесал лёгкие светлые волосы назад и направился в сторону, где стреляли по мишеням из лука. Мимолетный оценивающий взгляд из-под пшеничных ресниц. Нежный светлый румянец на щеках, безмятежный лоб с белёсыми бровями. Точёные расправленные плечи, элегантная мягкая походка; аккуратные, почти безволосые аристократичные руки с прозрачной белой кожей. Длинная прямая талия и уверенная осанка. Кроме того, он излучал породистый бесовской шарм, привлекающий внимание со стороны мужчин активнее, чем со стороны женщин.

Клаббер прогуливался по комплексу, оценивая, стоит ли это место двухчасовой поездки на машине, чтобы научиться стрелять. Как оказалось, оно не было просто полем с одинокой каморкой-складом и кассой. По всей территории вразброс стояли одноэтажные деревянные здания в этническом стиле. Аккуратность в обустройстве и благородство в духе традиций. Чтобы большая территория не простаивала, здесь были даже сауна, души и прочие необходимые спортсменам условия, включая медблок. Как результат: не замшелый подпольный тир у обочины.

Конкретно к стрельбе из пистолета И́ не прикипел, вот лук выглядел гораздо более аутентичным, вызывал лёгкий привкус ностальгии и учащённое сердцебиение. В голове застрял бередящий память образ высокого русого шатена с правильной идеальной осанкой, отпускающего тетиву.

Цзянь И как раз проходил мимо тренирующихся лучников, глядя на мишени, на спортсменов, и слегка улыбался, мечтательно вспоминая о чём-то. Силуэт стрелка, голубые глаза...

Как-то Цю Гэ заезжал к нему в клуб и пригласил подтянуть навык, а заодно развеяться в более отвлечённом лёгком смысле, чем удавалось Цзяню И.

Внезапно всё внутри натянулось, словно невидимая струна, и пронзительно оглушающе зазвенело в теле, призывая к отчаянным мерам сердечную мышцу. Слегка учащённый пульс сорвался взрывным фальстартом. Возможно, даже появилось фантомное ощущение заложенных ушей. 

Взгляд И́ горел.  
Впереди, метрах в четырёх, стояла его школьная любовь. Это был _парень_ из параллельного класса и сосед по улице, с которым они периодически общались на общих занятиях и, живя в одном районе, порой ходили вместе в школу. Чжань был отличным спортсменом — Цзянь слышал, что к четырнадцати он попал в олимпийскую сборную по стрельбе из лука. Да пусть крестятся все черти, он никак не ожидал, что тот, безусловно, классный и привлекательный во всех смыслах пацан превратится в такого охуительного мужика спустя несколько лет!

Тогда ближайшая олимпиада прошла бы, когда бы им исполнялось семнадцать, но к тому времени они уже потеряли друг друга из виду. Цзянь уехал и слышал, что семья Чжаня Чжэнси переехала тоже. Их связывала не более чем дружба...

«Он не должен даже имени твоего вспомнить!» — цинично шепнул внутренний голос, и Цзянь, соглашаясь с этим, ядовито ухмыльнулся. Почему-то стало стыдно за матовый тёмно-серый лак на ногтях, и он сунул стремительно потеющие ладони в карманы мантии. 

Сколько они не виделись, лет с пятнадцати? Когда мама прямо среди ночи вытащила Цзяня из постели, и они уехали. А затем переезжали ещё несколько раз с места на место, где Цзянь даже ходил в школу под другим именем. Пока однажды на пороге не объявился родной отец…

...Но имя этого парня Цзянь почему-то помнил, а сейчас от одного беглого, вскользь брошенного взгляда он понял, что, к чёртовой матери, «попал».

Высокий, широкоплечий светловолосый шатен, с густыми тёмными бровями и сосредоточенными, цвета чистого полуденного неба глазами. Венистые предплечья и кисти рук, длинные, но сильные пальцы. Несмотря на ветер и погоду, поджарую фигуру обтягивала тонкая футболка.

«Попадос, блядь!» — подумал Цзянь. Время хладнокровия истекло.

Прошло секунды две, не больше, как Цзянь И заметил его.  
Молодой человек стоял, наполовину закрытый грузной фигурой зрелого мужчины, посетителя, которому помогал с выбором правильной позиции, показывал, как правильно держать осанку, чтобы не пострадала спина. Он провёл ладонью по плечу клиента, прослеживая движение своей руки, и со скоростью выстрела метнул взгляд прямо на Цзяня и задержал его на нём. Глаза в глаза.

Цзянь И обмер, будто стоял перед вратами Ада. И в этот самый момент о себе напомнила фортуна молодого и успешного босса:

Он зазевался, сделав неуверенный шаг вперёд, поскользнулся на грязной кочке и, теряя равновесие, с реакцией кегли зацепил стоящую поблизости девушку прежде, чем с размахом рухнуть спиной на землю. Одновременно вышибая дух из лёгких и ударяясь головой о траву. Зубы противно лязгнули, отдаваясь звоном внутри черепушки. Дышать стало невозможно в прямом смысле из-за пронзившей спину и застывшие рёбра боли, а изображение перед глазами поплыло от ушибленного затылка. Цзянь не успел застонать, выбирая между вращающимся небом и попытками дышать, когда на него рухнул колчан, который он удачно подцепил при падении, рассыпая повсюду стрелы. А следом с изяществом и точностью рестлера приземлилась девушка, пробивая локтем под диафрагму.

...Пытаться любезно прохрипеть извинения было западло. Куда легче просто лежать и впитывать грязь в рассыпавшиеся по земле волосы.

Спустя мгновение непомерная тяжесть с живота и груди исчезла. Затем перед взглядом нарисовалось очень близко приятное знакомое лицо. 

Тёплый хлопок по щеке.

— Эй, вы как? — послышался красивый низкий баритон, от которого у Цзяня скрутило низ живота. Точнее, какие-то самые извращённые останки отбитых кишок.

«Хах. Таки меня он не помнит», — ехидно напомнило сознание о насущном.

— Цзянь И! Что-нибудь болит, можешь встать? — повторно донёсшийся голос парировал внутренний диалог.

— Могу, — кивнул И́ в ответ, фокусируясь на внимательном встречном взгляде.  
Инструктор потянул его за ладонь и легко поднял с земли, сразу же вернув своё внимание к девушке.

— Ты как, сильно ударилась?

«Она вообще не могла удариться, лёжа на мне!» — тихо бесился Цзянь И. Это он тут в топе недотёпистых конфузных падений!

Быстро сориентировавшись в обращённом к своей особе прицельном внимании сразу двух привлекательных мужчин, женщина включила отточенный охмурёж, безукоризненно изображая неземную хрупкость. 

— Бедром ударилась, болит…

— Идём в медпункт, — без колебаний и разъяснений Чжань Чжэнси подхватил девушку на руки, а потом оглянулся, кивком приглашая следовать за собой.

И́ невыносимо хотелось закатить глаза, но он остерегался потерять равновесие окончательно. То, как Чжань взял на руки проворную девчонку, резануло по настроению острым болезненным лезвием, измазанным дерьмом. Цзянь недовольно поморщился: шипы ревности проросли в нём, не успел он с Чжэнси и парой слов обменяться. Настроение было испорчено напрочь, до подступающей к горлу тошноты.

— Давай за мной… — оглянулся Чжань на отстающего парня и направился в сторону медблока.

...Где на стройной аппетитной ляжке требовалось обработать синяк. Чжэнси посадил барышню на кресло, поздоровался с врачом и не успел выйти, как она подтянула спортивную юбку по самые трусишки…

Чжань равнодушно отвернулся к холодильнику и открыл дверцу, хмуро туда уставившись.

Цзянь И, не желая больше тратить время на душещипательный пикап тренера на своих глазах, зашагал по коридору к выходу. 

— Стоять! А ты куда собрался? — крепкий хват ладони за локоть остановил его, по инерции чуть развернув. — Я осмотрю тебя, пока врач занят, если не против? Я ведь могу к тебе обращаться на «ты»?

— Со мной все в порядке, господи, не стоит так заморачиваться! — убедительно отмахнулся Цзянь.

Но, получив косвенное одобрение, Чжань, стоя прямо напротив, обхватил его лицо ладонями и ещё больше приблизился, оставив между ними лишь пару сантиметров и касание дыхания.

— Посмотри мне в глаза, — сказал он негромко, лично, почти шёпотом. 

Его голос стал таким… привлекательным. Сильные тёплые пальцы со щёк последовательно перебрались к затылку, ощупывая голову. 

— Большая шишка, — констатировал Чжань и переступил за спину ротозея прежде, чем тот побагровел до кончиков ушей, — лёд придержи, — донеслось сзади. 

— Кхм, Чжань… поздно уже лёд прикладывать.

Цзянь всё же перехватил у него брикет со льдом и сел на ближайшую скамью. Покосившись на заныканные в кулаке тренера медикаменты, он поинтересовался:

— Погоди, это… это йод?! Ты мне голову этим намажешь? 

— Да, что-то не так?

Положа руку на яйца, Цзянь позволил бы ему обмазать себя чем угодно… но чопорная уникальная рассудительность, с которой Чжэнси это произнёс, не оставила ему шансов.

И́ разошёлся заливистым искренним смехом. Спазматический беспощадный хохот одним щелчком раскроил эффектный образ красавчика до поскуливающего сумасшедшего, не вписывающегося ни в какую обстановку, и преобразил настроение вокруг. Он был совершенно, по-дурацки Цзянем И.

Чжэнси не находил комичности в ситуации, он перекинул взглядом у себя из-под ног в сторону, затем снова на Цзяня. Хохот его был так же заразителен, как раньше. Непроизвольная улыбка растянулась на лице тренера.

— Это твоё? Выронил при падении... — Чжань повертел в руке свеженькую чёрную клубную карту. — И как ты здесь оказался? С Цю, что ли, спутался?

— Как-то после «привет» слишком много вопросов, а мы даже в бар не зашли, — отшутился И́, проводя рукой по волосам и вытаскивая из огрубевших пальцев свою карту.

Этот жест не ускользнул от собеседника, как и цвет аккуратных коротких ногтей.  
Цзянь И поднялся, скинул с плеч изгвазданную мантию, обнажая светлую бледную кожу на рельефных руках и открывая под пристальным вниманием татуированный рукав на правом предплечье — алые пионы поверх индийского орнамента.

Взгляд Чжаня, такой же прямой, словно грубый медленный обыск, прошёлся по фигуре парня, будто сквозь одежду, от плеч до самых носков лоферов, и снова вернулся к глазам.

Ну блядь, этим взглядом трахать можно было бесконтактно… Порочные позывы к мужеложству в Цзяне рассвирепели, невзирая на время, место и обстоятельства. Потому как взрослое тело сразу думает об удобном раскладе, тем более когда к его нуждам давно не прислушивались. Внешне И́ постарался держать холодное отстранённое лицо, лишь в светлых глазах мелькнула искра очень пошлой энергетики.

— Весь измарался, давай я помогу очистить... — переключив внимание после паузы, Чжэнси без задней мысли, по старой памяти принялся отчищать штаны на Цзяне И.

К слову, его истовая забота никуда с возрастом не делась. Только Цзянь уже рисковал обзавестись нервным тиком. Потому что Чжань бесхитростно придерживал его за бедро или талию, скользил вниз вдоль ног, стряхивая присохшую грязь, и задницу вниманием не обошёл...

— Чжань Чжэнси, хватит! Прекрати! — набрав полные лёгкие воздуха, рявкнул И́.

Чжэнси прервал свои методичные бесчинства и дал совет всё же обратиться после подобного падения к врачу.

— Честно говоря, у меня не так много времени, чтобы ехать сюда два часа ради одного лишь посещения медпункта. Покажешь мне тут всё? — слегка раздражённо предложил Цзянь.

— Ну идём, — фыркнул Чжань, снимая с волос И́ комочек присохшей глины. — Нужно было для начала позвонить. Обычно для этого существует определенное время и, как минимум, после закрытия. 

— Окей, я понял. Кстати, познакомь меня с человеком, который обучит меня.

— Это я, — кивнул Чжэнси, — твоим инструктором буду я, или ты думаешь, Цю здесь держит специального человека для обслуживания випов, балующихся огнестрелом?

— Оу…

— Оу? И всё? — предложил развить объяснения Чжань.

— Ты полон сюрпризов.

— Это должна была быть моя фраза, Цзянь И. Так значит, ты из «тех» ребят, что просто ездят со стволами в бардачке? — хмыкнул Чжань, переставая чему-либо удивляться.

— Типа того, «в бардачке», — невесело растянул уголок рта Цзянь И. 

Чжэнси вновь окинул нечитаемым взором особь вида «пижон породистый», пытаясь определить, насколько перед ним «плохой мальчик» или просто избалованный бэббит и как себя вести с ним. После чего буркнул:

— На самом деле тебе бы следовало приехать с Цю, это многое упростило бы… 

— Он что, нянька мне, из Кореи пилить сюда, чтоб за ручку меня к тебе привести?

— Значит, с тобой вначале инструктаж. Если ты работаешь в госструктурах, то необходимо проверить лицензию... — замухоморил Чжэнси.

— Не, я скорее из тех ребят, кто «забывает» своё разрешение и вообще документы повсюду. Слышал от Цю, что здесь далеко не всё устроено о ф и ц и а л ь н о…

— Ладно, с инструктором ты познакомился. Пока не покажешься врачу, и он не подтвердит, что всё в порядке, к занятиям не допущу.

Тон у Чжаня был непреклонный. Цзянь с досадой цыкнул.

— Номерок инструктора можно узнать?

— Ах да, — хлопнув себя по карманам, вспомнил Чжэнси, пропустив флирт как обязательный приятельский юмор. Передавая карточку, он добавил: — А в бар давай как-нибудь сходим. Я рад встрече с тобой.


	2. утечка мозгов

Что делать с подарком судьбы в лице Чжаня Чжэнси Цзянь понятия не имел. Он не знал даже, как лучше распорядиться её подаянием в виде визитки с его номером. Поэтому ограничился короткой записью «Си» в телефоне, а также решил не связываться с ним до того момента, пока не появится возможность приехать.

Во-первых, И́ уже не ребёнок. Желания у него вполне сформировавшиеся и зрелые. А если он чего-то захочет, то вполне может позволить себе это получить. Неуверенность приходила только в случае с Чжэнси. Ставя формулировку вопроса: «А нахрен оно тому сдалось?», Цзянь И со всеми своими «планами» привык быть один.

В этот раз И́ не станет краснеть, воображая себе невесть что. Он уже был свидетелем того, как Чжань уходит с какой-то девицей у него из-под носа. И смаковать этот шаврик у него нет никакого желания. Что гораздо важнее, сам он здесь из-за работы, и о ней Чжаню станет известно, раньше или позднее, не суть важно. Факт, что он узнает. Лучше ли будет, если выложить как есть, самому? Но даже воображаемый взгляд полный осуждения останавливал блестящие порывы И́.

А может всё-таки выгорит безыскусный сценарий, где они посидят в баре, в дальнейшем станут общаться и в один прекрасный момент можно будет позволить себе нечто более личное и близкое?.. Стоп. Отступления в таком ключе совершенно излишни.

...Второе появление господина Цзяня И не обошлось без участия телохранителей. Хоть сам он ограничился стритстайлом в футболке с принтом Дарта Вейдера и чёрных джинсах галифе, «дорогие» ребята его выдавали с потрохами.

Вечерело, и посетители начинали покидать комплекс.

Чжэнси встречал их на выходе из административного корпуса и лишь на миг сдвинул брови на переносице, молча осматривая каждого. В ответ получил наравне уверенные и нахальные взгляды. Однако обыскивать его никто не стал.

Невинный «привет» со стороны Цзяня был настолько отрепетированно-искусственным, что вбил последний гвоздь ему в темя. 

— Они просто проверят здесь всё, — оправдываясь, шагнул навстречу И́.

— Могут работать в обычном режиме. Почему не учат тебя сами? Четыре штуки… это что ж… 

— Ладно, проехали… — Чжань упустил сложный взгляд, которым одарил его Цзянь И — к которому он просто не был готов — но где-то в фоне подсознание ухватилось за этот блеск.

— Ну, место нужно, да и... Впрочем, сам посмотришь, — хмыкнул тот.

Помолчав, Чжань отвернулся и направился по узкой дорожке вдоль полигона, неосознанно предоставляя блондину любоваться перекатами мышц под обтягивающей майкой на рельефной спине.

— Причина? — по пути задал вопрос он, голосом ставшим гораздо твёрже, чем был до этого. — Почему ты хочешь заниматься стрельбой? Самооборона, спорт, интерес, развлечение? Чёрная клубная карта выдаётся только тем, чьё имя внесено в список членов управляющим. Скажу больше, она не выдаётся просто так.

Конечно, никаких тиров и охоты нынешними законами не предусматривалось. 

— Ну, у меня много причин. Для начала мне нужно лучше разбираться в оружии и больше практики.

— Для чего? — настойчивее поинтересовался Чжань.

— Не могу сказать, — без утайки простодушно ответил И́.

— Иди за мной, — вздохнув и слегка обернувшись, произнёс Чжань, уводя парня следом за собой. 

— А ты в Штатах переквалифицировался, или как?

— Я в армии служил там.

— Ничего себе! 

Они пришли под невысокий навес из камуфляжной сетки, под которым хаотично стояли какие-то деревянные ящики рядом со старой каменной постройкой, похожей то ли на склад инвентаря, то ли электробудку, убого угнездившуюся прямо в поросший сухостоем холм. Чжань достал из кармана связку ключей. И́ изо всех сил старался не возвращаться взглядом к твёрдым подкаченным ягодицам в серо-зеленых штанах, но это движение руки в карман за ключами и их звон просто приковали внимание к его пятой точке. И оторваться уже было весьма непросто. Цзянь напряженно сглотнул. Он обещал себе… прекратить.

Чжань прижал рукой дверь, проворачивая ключ в старом замке, следя взглядом за передвижениями преторианцев. 

— Проходи, — хлопнув по выключателю, Чжэнси скрылся в темноте ступеней, ведущих в какой-то глубокий подвал. Наверняка на этом старом полигоне не обошлось без заброшенных бомбоубежищ. Его фигура удалялась вниз, обрамлённая холодным искусственным освещением откуда-то снизу. 

Цзянь по въевшейся привычке медлил спускаться следом за вполне малознакомым человеком в подвал. Мужчина был по всем пунктам сильнее И́, но рассудок отключался, когда речь шла о Чжане Чжэнси: вслед за ним хоть в неизвестность, опасность — куда угодно. Достаточно было отдать себе в этом отчёт, делая шаг вперёд.

В этот момент на пороге мелькнула фигура охранника. Мужчина, не проронив ни слова, спустился следом за инструктором, монотонно выполняя доблестный труд.

Внизу Чжань со спины распознал чужие шаги. Он прошёл вглубь помещения и остановился у старого сейфа. С телохранителем они не обменялись и звуком, сохраняя тактичный нейтралитет и визуальный контакт. Крепкий охранник, на вид чуть за тридцать, внимательно осмотрел помещение. Столь же внушительно спокойно проверил всё, что открывается у мебели. В общем-то создал достаточное впечатление своей деятельности. Никакого оружия на открытом месте здесь не находилось, кроме одиноко лежащего на крышке сейфа шнеппера с пистолетной рукоятью.

— Разряжен. Пока… — наконец нарушил молчание Чжань ровным утомлённым тоном. — Посторонним сюда нельзя. Проваливай.

Тот, не отводя пристального наглого взгляда, почти торжественно прислонился к столику у стены и никуда не собирался выдвигаться. Чжэнси вздохнул. Ничего личного он к самому парню не имел, но почему-то продолжал раздражаться.

Идиллию развеял присоединившийся к ним Цзянь И. Он выглядел почти виновато, затем чуть сдвинул светлые брови, посмотрев на телохранителя и молча кивнув в сторону выхода. Мужчина поморщился, знаком отрицательно покачал головой Цзяню, но тот оставил его без внимания, проходя в зал. Спустя полминуты щетинистый нянь качнулся и вышел, оставив между молодыми людьми повиснувшую терпкую паузу. 

Сырого неприятного запаха, сопутствующего старому подземному сооружению, не было. Комната была обита мягким пористым материалом. Цзянь успел хорошо ознакомиться с шумопоглощающими панелями из акустического поролона с глубоким рельефом в форме пирамид. Они использовались в проекте его клуба, и хорошо «гасили» динамические шумы. Одна из стен была ровной, почти гладкой, покрыта обычной краской поверх штукатурки. На ней расположилось множество раритетных постеров годов девяностых и ещё более старые чёрно-белые фотографии.

Чжань последовал за телохранителем к выходу, прикрывая за ним тяжелую дверь с круговым замком. 

— Один день. Они здесь мешаются только сегодня, — всё ещё ощущая неловкость, которой не должно было быть, оправдался И́.

— Всё же... Он обязан был остаться, — как-то сердито буркнул Чжэнси.

— Договорённость с Хуа Би. Ты его доверенный человек, он за тебя поручился.

Чжэнси молча прошёл мимо, чтобы открыть сейф и осмотреть содержимое. Достав коробочку, похожую на упаковку патронов, он чуть сильнее, чем следовало, прихлопнул дверцу назад. 

— Цзянь И, один вопрос. Прошу ответить на него откровенно. Тебе что-нибудь угрожает?

— Нет. Нет, Чжань Чжэнси, если ты подумал, что я здесь из-за этого, чёрт возьми, это совсем не так!

— Ладно, я слышал вашу фамилию от Цю. Он работает с твоим отцом? 

— Ага, уже теплее, — снова переходя в настройку беспечности, ответил И́.

Чжань отвернул кислую мину, давясь ответом будто диетическим супом.

— Пожалуй, начнём с травматики, или у тебя есть какие-то конкретные цели?

— Огнестрел, Чжань Си, меня интересует только огнестрел… И я знаю, что такового здесь предостаточно, — равномерно произнёс Цзянь И коварным ангельским голосом с придыханием, почти на ухо. Так, что у Чжэнси коротко стриженные волоски на шее и затылке дыбом встали.

Только сейчас до Чжэнси начала доходить давно закравшаяся мысль. Что, возможно, сам Цзянь И совсем не так прост. Призрачное ощущение во время общения, будто ты под внимательным анализом. Кроме того, его властная аура, приятный дорогой запах, роковой, слегка насмешливый взгляд, отточено-спокойные манерные движения. Всё было слишком необычно для Цзяня И из соседнего двора. Проявилась щекочущая осторожность, словно перед опасностью. Насколько может щекотать закалённые нервы парень, который в детстве был столь милым, что напоминал маленького эльфа, а теперь ходит по грани, за которой пожизненное — только при крайнем везении. Диссонансило стрелка от приятеля по-жёсткому, сравнивая знакомого мальчишку и человека, стоящего перед ним сейчас. Но Чжань был слишком аккуратен в словах, чтобы требовать ответов немедленно.

Чжэнси взял с верхней полки, по-видимому, часто используемый шнеппер. И́ посмотрел на него, а затем на агрегат в руке с недоверием, но в то же время взволнованно. 

— Есть причины нервничать? — уточнил Чжань, заряжая дротики. — На самом деле секретов мастерства нет. Больше практики, больше механических действий, и когда дело дойдёт до автоматизма, практиковаться можно будет реже и не так интенсивно. Давай начнём? — закончив с зарядкой короткой стрелы, он нажал на рычаг возле стены и подтянул картонную мишень ближе, на необходимое расстояние к огневому рубежу. Затем вложил тёплую рукоять в ладонь И́, попутно размеренно объясняя, что делать. Выпрямил руку Цзяня, чуть касаясь запястья. 

Цзяню становилось невыносимо жарко, хотя помещение можно было назвать прохладным.

Чжань стал замечать неладное. Едва он коснулся его руки — тут же отстранился, словно от прострела током, одновременно с тем, как вздрогнул сам И́.

— Прости, неожиданно, — извинился Цзянь. 

Чжань неуютно повёл плечом — возможно он фамильярно переступил приемлемые границы. Затем встал чуть позади, чтобы удобней было наблюдать за мишенью и прицелом с позиции парня.

— Я тебя для начала немного помучаю. Один выстрел — одна перезарядка. Целься...

Цзянь прицелился, и только после характерного щелчка тетивы Чжэнси понял, что задержал откровенный взгляд на изгибе его шеи, контрастирующей с почти чёрными оттенками одежды и светлыми локонами, наверно так щекочущими плечи. Успел всё профукать.

Чжань вобрал воздух в лёгкие, офигевая. Он отключился. 

Чжэнси находился на удобной дистанции, как с любым другим клиентом. В личной зоне друга детства. Да, он был в курсе — после жизни в США, где либеральные нравы ушли к более раскрепощённому самовыражению, — что полно привлекательных в «этом» плане парней. Только вот на себе ощутил впервые. По-видимому, четыре года службы в кругу мужчин повлияли на восприятие юноши достаточно радикально.

— Извини, я буду предупреждать, — продолжил Чжэнси, сжав изгиб его предплечья, прощупывая жилы, сквозь горячую кожу на татуированной руке. Чжань поднял взгляд и свёл брови, неопределённо нахмурившись. Встретившись со взглядом серо-голубых глаз, он медленно сглотнул, издав уравновешивающий спонтанный выдох, скользя пальцами вдоль обнажённой руки… Это движение казалось настолько будоражащим, интимным, каким не должно было быть даже наедине с женщиной.

И откуда это, блядь, электричество в воздухе?!

А Цзянь задохнулся волнением. Парень мечты, без кавычек, стоял рядом настолько близко, что грудью едва касался плеча. Его тепло ощущалось всем телом. На этот раз отвлечься, забыться, отстраниться не находилось сил. Воздухом дыхания он обдавал край уха, слегка выглядывающего из-под локонов волос. Цзянь И готов был провалиться куда угодно из-за предательски алеющих щёк и ушей.

Опытным взглядом Чжань предположил, что уверенной стрельбой Цзяню овладеть будет сложно. Окинул сверху вниз ещё раз фигуру парня, находящегося в считанных сантиметрах от его собственного, нагревающегося, как жаровня, тела. Длинные стройные ноги, с которых начинались и коими заканчивались обычные скромные фетиши Чжэнси, стали пополняться свежеприбывающими деталями.

— Твои запястья… Они немного слабые и тоньше, чем у большинства парней, что я видел. Думаю, это особенность физиологии и со временем…

— Думаешь, я не пытался с этим что-нибудь сделать? — возмущенно насупился И́.

Чжэнси предусмотрительно отошёл на пару шагов, сделав вывод, что этого парня вот так небрежно трогать не следует, во избежание крайне двусмысленных ситуаций. Он на касания реагирует, как начинает реагировать и собственное тело. И Чжэнси мог поспорить, что Цзянь заметил его собственные расширяющиеся зрачки.

У них была небольшая разница в росте, примерно на полголовы — когда ты смотришь вдоль своего носа, и тут же ловишь ответный взгляд напротив. 

— Что? — раздул ноздри Цзянь.

— Ты сказал «попрактиковаться». Из чего стрелял раньше?

— Из разного… Девять миллиметров в основном, чаще из русского...

— И как, отстой? — ухмыльнулся Чжэнси, наконец улыбнувшись.

Цзянь И заразительно рассмеялся, отмечая:

— А Цю меня к профи привёл!.. 

— Так почему именно русское?

— Ты у всех клиентов выпытываешь подробности?

— Отнюдь, просто необычно сравнивать тебя в школе и сейчас. Ты — другой. Не обращай внимания, просто любопытство.

Он уже понял, что Цзянь И косой, совсем. Потому что тут даже полуслепой мог и должен был попасть хоть куда-нибудь. И каким бы фотогеничным Цзянь ни выглядел с оружием в татуированной руке, он был просто бесполезен. Ко всему этому, в человека он выстрелить не сможет. Чжэнси это понял почти сразу. Он давно в деле, видел многих. Есть люди, которые плохо водят автомобили, есть те, которым не даётся стрельба. Но, пройдя свой лимит неудач, осваивают все. Кроме того, зачем ему всё это?

— Ты издеваешься, да?! — злясь, воскликнул Цзянь, в чувствах потрясая шнеппером, желая зашвырнуть непривычную «хреновину» куда подальше.

Чжань деликатно стоял в стороне и, сделав уже всё, что от него зависело, терпеливо наблюдал за тщетными попытками парня. Он, как профи, обязан был найти и проанализировать проблему. То ли с вниманием у друга было неладно… Но Цзянь определенно не притворялся, а в чудеса-проклятия Чжань не верил. 

Уголки губ Чжэнси соскользнули вверх.

— Попался, глумишься, да?!

— Немного… — признался тот, что заведомо усложнил Цзяню занятие.

— Чёрт тебя дери, Чжань Си! Я тебе это припомню, лучше не зли меня!

— Цзянь И, разницы нет: что одно, что другое — принцип стрельбы одинаковый, — спокойно заключил почти-добродетель.

— Не втирай тут мне! Даже я вижу разницу, ничерта не одинаково! — устало возмущался Цзянь И.

Чжань вздохнул и вновь подошёл ближе...

Издевательство. 

...Чжэнси медленно, осмотрительно приблизился к Цзяню И, немо отсчитывающего взглядом остающиеся между ними сантиметры, не прерывая при этом зрительного контакта. Кивком головы Чжань указал ему смотреть на цель, пока тот спиной не ощутил соприкосновения с покатой грудью. Тренер подложил под его руку свою, твёрдо проворачивая предплечье и приказывая «выстрелить» из-за его спины. Наверное, ему даже смотреть на мишень с такого расстояния не потребовалось бы. Лопатками Цзянь И чувствовал ровные сильные толчки сердца. Чжань не касался курка или рукояти, только держал руку И. Дышал в его волосы над затылком. Чтобы стать более близкими сейчас не нужно было избавляться от одежды...

Цзянь дал себе обещание не лететь головой об стену.

— На сегодня достаточно, я устал, — блекло отозвался он, в итоге одолев цель.

***

Чжань в молчании проводил И́ почти до выхода, когда наконец сам эту безмолвную неловкость нарушил:

— Если предложение в силе, то я закончил рабочий день, буду рад посидеть в баре сегодня, ну, или в другой день...

Он провёл в Китае чуть более двух месяцев после своего возвращения и ни с кем из друзей ещё не виделся, по-обыденному сидя в пабе. Да и, честно говоря, если бы не неожиданная встреча, он бы не стал ни с кем встречаться целенаправленно. По разным объективным причинам. Но он надеялся, что Цзянь И станет более открытым, начнёт говорить о себе, если они вновь — хотя бы немного — сблизятся.


	3. сражай меня

Штаты не стали для Чжаня Чжэнси чем-то вроде второго дома или родным местом, где хотелось остаться жить и создать что-то своё. С самого начала новая среда пришлась не по душе. Эта земля была не для него, а переломный период в подростковом характере пришёлся именно на переезд. Чем твёрже Чжань следовал за своей целью, тем бескомпромисснее становились издержки большого спорта. Получив сразу после приезда серьёзную травму на фоне перенапряжения сухожилий, усугубившуюся за полтора года до хронического состояния, Чжань вынужден был пропустить Игры, валяясь на операционном столе. 

Сбой.

Внутренне он был надломлен, опустошен, и никому не был слышен крик его одиночества, когда мир распадался на куски.

В обществе широкой доступности лук дополнился арбалетом, а тот сменился уже знакомой винтовкой. Здесь были тиры и клубы, возможность пострелять практически из любого оружия. Учёба в школе перешла к службе в армии. Обучение в приглянувшемся университете, стоило просто фантастических денег, а в лидирующую армию на планете брали, если постараться, с семнадцати лет. При удачном раскладе через четыре года он мог бы позволить себе обучение в очень серьёзном престижном вузе. Однако, за эти четыре года Чжэнси добился таких результатов, которых никто не добивался за восемь. 

Там же был край. Граница, за которой таилось непреодолимое. Пора было валить. Рисковое мероприятие обернулось ловушкой. Боевые действия, лавина ощущений «на пике» и других, с ними связанных, бескомпромиссно затягивали даже самых рациональных и хладнокровных. Совсем зелёный Чжань столкнулся со страхом, переросшим в страх стать неприспособленным к нормальной жизни. Те, кто не могли остановиться, чаще возвращались назад в деревянных ящиках, покрытых звёздно-полосатым полотном — которое не значило для него ничего.

Возможно, армия была тем, чего он хотел, но олицетворение данной, как и выполняемая им работа, Чжаня отвращали. Становилось тошно, когда его называли «сынок» белые американцы... Такое деду он бы не объяснил, будь тот жив. Для такой работы Чжань был слишком непокорным. И достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, чему он на самом деле служит… 

Его способности заметили сразу во время базовой подготовки. Вербовщик предложил ему продолжение службы в международном спецотряде за гораздо большие деньги. И Чжань согласился. Если это был отряд ликвидации, то логично начинать планомерно превращаться в головореза, которому день изо дня не забывали промывать мозг крайне качественной патриотической программой. Чжань никогда не планировал становится наёмником… Явно сознавая, что происходит, и кому служат его руки, он не просто выполнял работу чужой стране, он служил чужому бизнесу. За гранью спорта и видеоигр. Выполнение чётких, ясных приказов. Не защищая ничего, что было ценно лично ему, он лишь служил одним из инструментов подавления и сохранения существующего порядка. А после первой крови на своих руках лук, арбалет, мишень перестали дарить эмоции… То, что он почувствовал, то, что пережил в поле вызывало странную потребность… После контракта в нём что-то рассыпалось, и к спорту Чжэнси возвращаться больше не смог.

Но коммерческое общество тем хорошо — закончен контракт, и вопросов к тебе вроде как нет. Один-другой вербовщик постоянно дышат в плечи, и заметка в соответствующих службах внесена, а внимательная пара глаз теперь будет неустанно прикована к нему навечно. Но слежка — не дуло у затылка, с этим можно мириться. Чжань служил под фамилией матери и его участие в спецотряде было тщательно скрыто в документах. 

Возвращение домой, к истокам, Чжаню обещало решительное соскальзывание с адреналиновой иглы боевых действий. Менять обстановку необходимо было кардинальным образом. Найти то, что он хочет защищать. По-настоящему.

Взгляды за несколько последних лет совершенно поменялись, и учёба в престижном вузе уже не казалась такой привлекательной или даже нужной. Он перестал быть нормальным членом общества, а потому мог лишь подыгрывать общей картине. В поиске себя разбивался уже не один раз, и вновь вставала необходимость найти себе место в жизни и удовольствие, иное, нежели стрельба. 

Это немного сложно, когда тебе двадцать три, а взгляд в отражении, как у сорокалетнего ублюдка с примесью завышенного чувства собственного достоинства. Чжань смотрел в зеркало и не узнавал парня в отражении, с подъехавшими по фазе мозгами, не видя там и части того Человека, которого воспитывал дед, который точно знал, куда направляется, дышал сухой нескошенной травой, полевыми цветами и чистым порохом в окрестностях Сучжоу. 

...Это место было для Чжаня в должной степени родным. Занимаясь стрельбой из лука в школе, каждый выходной они с дедушкой приезжали на полигон, который был чистым полем, с высокой травой и несколькими постройками довоенных времен. Под открытым бескрайним небом не было шума улиц и иных признаков цивилизации, в виде паутин электропроводов. Для деда всё было его наследием, частью жизни, истории семьи, что впоследствии стало спортивным клубом и семейным имуществом. Теперь зона принадлежала официальной лицензированной компании, и «спокойствие» этого места было куплено. Не то, чтобы Чжэнси питал иллюзии, возвращаясь из Штатов и знакомясь с новым владельцем, но...

Родственники, оставшиеся в Китае сохранили двадцать процентов номинальных прав на фамильную собственность. По большому счету, можно было бы расстаться с оставшимися процентами, но Чжэнси решил продолжить жизнь на родине, и, чтобы поддерживать себя на должном уровне эффективности, ему необходимо было место регулярных тренировок. 

А здесь его уже ждали с распростертыми объятиями. Владелец, некий господин Цю, был подробно осведомлен о службе Чжэнси в Штатах, и с первого знакомства этот самый взгляд на Чжаня положил. В кадровом плане. Взять в оборот дорогостоящего профи, в которого вложены несравнимые с местными возможностями средства — Цю мечтал нанять его. Неважно, в какой должности. Прямо противоположно, Чжэнси со своей стороны упрямо держал позицию «шланга» и отказывался тренировать его людей либо работать непосредственно на Цю. Чжань осознавал степень своей привлекательности в глазах местной мафии. Его не нужно было знакомить с тем, с чем он уже хорошо был знаком. Самые лютые вербовщики ему плешь проели. В Штатах он видел их чаще, чем Прометей своего орла, так что здешние предложения выглядели неудачным пикапом.

Причём, это его бесстрашное упрямство и даже наезды на работодателя Цю крайне импонировали. В первый же день знакомства, когда Чжань приехал, осмотрел каждый угол и, найдя на территории склад нелегального оружия, даже в лице не изменился, с досадой обнаружив, что не хватает места для пары собственных контрабандных винтовок. А после — в жёсткой форме потребовал убрать это из зоны комплекса, подкрепляя доводами о слишком большой текучке посторонних в общественном заведении.

Цю без стеснения забил склад и погреб своими игрушками, как озабоченный коллекционер, либо человек, готовый в любой момент к развязыванию открытого противостояния.

Нельзя так обращаться с сердцем и нервами зрелого человека! Цю не знал, что с парнем делать: то ли обнять и вместе напиться за предоставленные эмоции, то ли закопать его. А пацан и бровью не вёл — стоял на своём, спокойный, как кремень, и подвинуться не собирался.

Обосновавшись в пригороде и устроившись инструктором, Чжэнси хотел тренировать спортсменов, а не головорезов. Однако Цю при каждой встрече продолжал настойчивое давление. Над клубом нависала угроза стать оплотом мафии. И повлиять на это Чжань уже не мог. На его глазах едва ли ни сделки проворачивались и обсуждались заказы, когда ты достаточно смекалист, чтобы понимать о чём речь.

***

Каким бы ни был день недели, вечером в Сучжоу более-менее свободный бар нужно ещё изловчиться найти. Чжаню Чжэнси было, честно говоря, всё равно, где оказаться — он не особо разбирался, но, вопреки ожиданиям, они не пришли в шумное кричащее заведение для спортивных болельщиков или полуночных тусовок. 

Обстановка чуть более респектабельная, чем в обычном кабаке. Никаких скидок на заполнение пространства атмосферным барахлом для создания настроения. Бар был скорее коктейльным, чем типичным пабом. Дорогая отделка, дорогая кожаная мебель, включая барные стулья, и дизайнерская посуда в стиле заведения. Тихо здесь не было, равно как и надежды на свободный столик. Однако, приходилось принять, что, несмотря на стандартное место обитания в Шанхае, Цзянь И может позвонить какому-то приятелю, у которого в подвальчике будет лучший столик для них через полчаса.

Приятная обстановка зала с запахами разносортного свежего пива и весёлым галдежом молодежи в фоне размагничивала напряжение Чжэнси.

Заказав по пинте вначале вечера, И́, со всем присущим ему обаянием, постарался придать беседе расслабленную атмосферу встречи одноклассников, но... В целом, разговор у них не складывался: оба недоговаривали. В том числе, в фоне болталась пометка о том, что за ними «приглядывают». Каждый односторонне был вовлечен в собственные мысли, озвучивать которые было бы опрометчиво. Но всё же стоит простить и миловать обоих, ввиду того, какой образ жизни они вели. И как странно чувствовали себя рядом, спустя столько времени.

Цзянь не замолкал, но у Чжаня было ощущение, что тот не говорит вовсе. Смотреть и рассматривать раскованного приятеля казалось гораздо более увлекательным, чем выдавливать свою малосодержательную речь. Даже для этого И́ был черезчур ловок, будто по привычке схватывая каждый полужест, реагируя на любую смену выражения лица.

Цзянь И жил в Шанхае. Через месяц планировал открыть отреставрированный и обновлённый ночной клуб. Таскался на полигон на «Кадиллаке» в окружении трёх-четырёх верзил, которых нанял лично отец. Чжэнси их внешность говорила больше, чем пояснения самого И́. Потому что наличие четверых конвоиров без слов говорило ему о многом.

Блондин сидел, закинув ногу за ногу, на диване напротив, перед невысоким столиком, так, что видна была почти вся его фигура, жестикуляция и манеры.

Стоило сразу признать: И́ был харизматичен и красив, одевался со вкусом — читать сексапильно — везде оригинально соответствовал обстановке. Его жесты стали властными, плечи расправленными, осанка наполнилась чувством достоинства и слаженностью. Безмятежный лоб, когда Цзянь расслаблялся, становился эмоциональным и подвижным, выдавая авантюриста. Он весь был пронизан энергетикой, которая высасывала всю волю оппонента до дна.

Чжань снимал квартиру в том же Сучжоу, поближе к работе. За два месяца в Китае немного освоился и вновь привык к языку. Говорит несколько медленнее привычного не из-за того, что «притормаживает», а потому что у него появился американский акцент, и вернуться к обычному говору пока не успел.

Да, служил, снайпером, получил «сержанта». Был в горячих точках, но длительные командировки не отбывал, скорее помотался всюду.

— ...убивал кого-нибудь? — обводя пальцем бокал, чуть настороженно поинтересовался И́, зная, что их никто не слышит. Если бы он обдумал чуть лучше, что болтает, то понял бы, что свой вопрос просто ляпнул.

— Если отвечу, ты мне расскажешь о своих «делах»? — отпивая из бутылки, спокойно произнёс Чжань. Он мог позволить всему этому быть между ними.

— Можешь не говорить, — поправился И́, разом уклоняясь, — я отвечу тебе, но не здесь и не сейчас.

— Цзянь И, эффективность снайпера зависит от количества пораженных целей. Я был эффективным, устроит тебя такой ответ? — не поменявшись в голосе, Чжэнси окинул взглядом собеседника и мрачно улыбнулся.

— Извини… Эм, да… Определенно, мне лучше извиниться. Иногда я такой бестолковый. Постоянно.

— Я это в себе давно принял, Цзянь И. Мне не сбежать от того, что сделано, поэтому могу спокойно говорить. 

На самом деле, единственная причина, по которой Чжань об этом болтал — откровенность за откровенность.

Приятель заметно поменялся в лице, переваривая информацию.

— Ну вот, теперь тебе со мной будет неловко? — голос Чжэнси звучал понуро, но простительно.

— Кому! Мне?! — Цзянь И словно по щелчку переключился, ехидно оскалившись. — С тобой неловко?! Шутишь наверное?

— Да, теперь будешь обходить стороной и говорить: «Фу, у него ПТСР, отойдите, он опасен!».

— Я могу! Даже готов сделать из тебя местную знаменитость! — взяв бутылку, в указующем жесте подмигнул И́.

— Синдром всегда со мной… — подытожил Чжань.

— Бля-я-я, заткни меня! — Цзянь плюхнулся лицом в ладони, затем в стол.— Сменим тему, срочно. Пока этот вечер ещё не безнадежно просран.

— Он не безнадежен. Давай же, теперь ты «развлеки» меня… — подбодрил Чжэнси.

— Я? Это я умею! Что предпочитаешь: мою непревзойдённую болтовню, танцы на столе? Я знаю несколько фокусов с салфетками!..

Чжэнси фыркнул сквозь улыбку.

— Болтать ты горазд.

— Чжань Чжэнси, тебе бывает плохо? Тебя это... сильно беспокоит? — Цзянь И весь пожух, явно в красках представляя, как друг страдает, просыпается в ночи бледный и мокрый от холодного пота, горстями заглатывает таблетки…

Он так мило поник, что непременно захотелось его обнять.

— Я вообще не сразу заметил… Ну, разве что мир я теперь вижу совершенно другим. Говоря твоим языком, это «прикольно»...

— Моим языком? Серьёзно, вот как?!

Цзянь И вдруг поднялся и потянул Чжаня за футболку, заставляя следовать за собой.

— Освободились два места за стойкой. Давай закажем пару коктейлей — бармен здесь делает оригинальный «Trinity college» — пока мы не наговорили лишнего, или я не начал танцевать на столе!

— Только не говори мне, что ты собрался «намешать»!

— Что-нибудь лёгкое… Без головной боли ты меня утром иначе не вспомнишь!.. — стёбно отозвался тот.

…Чжань Чжэнси расположился у бара на удобном мягком стуле, медленно водя большим пальцем по холодным каплям на своём бокале. Подпирая кулаком подбородок, он подленько, с хмельным увлечением, анализировал физические данные приятеля. Поставив, наконец, заключительный диагноз: «фривольная фитнес-модель» и вынырнув из размышлений, он продолжил кивать Цзяню И. Неизвестно, чем тот занимался: серьёзно тренировался в каком-либо виде спорта или нет, но в армии точно не был. Находясь на расстоянии локтя, под влиянием выпитого, друг раскрепостился и позволял себе игривые толчки в рёбра или лёгкую перепалку в споре, чтобы щипок или щелчок по носу был непринуждённо перехвачен. В общем, более смелый телесный контакт.

И при этом всё равно оставался преступно прекрасен. Красота его была с привкусом порочности, потому что он умело ею пользовался. Его очарование, пропитанное привкусом лжи, не раз провоцировало Чжэнси на безрассудную неосторожность. Потому что соседский мальчишка ему не врал. Теперь контраст был разительным. Как умело он петлял языком между правдой и недомолвками, а где-то — явной ложью, от которой хотелось заткнуть ему рот самым грубым образом. Чжэнси бесило, что отныне он стоял по ту сторону его доверия и признания, в ряду с людьми, которым Цзянь И хладнокровно лгал. Где-то внутри ревностно билась часть себя, требовавшая занимать то особое место, быть единственным, кто получает всё от чистого сердца.

И́ контрастировал рядом с Чжэнси и вызывал сладостные вздохи от наблюдения за ним не только у посторонних. Чжань был крепким, словно отлитым из пластичного металла, с уверенными мягкими движениями. Он не тренировался в зале для поддержания внешнего вида — это была животная ожесточенная красота, отточенная сила, с коваными изо дня в день мускулами. Как инструмент выживания, а не фикция.

Внезапно, отрываясь от своих эстетических созерцаний, до Чжэнси наконец дошло — после лишнего бокала какой-то сладковатой бурды с печениной наверху — что приятель И́, доступный и близкий, его вполне себе сексуально привлекает. То, что они были хорошими друзьями, в один единственный момент осталось далеко позади, поскольку в голове начали зарождаться довольно откровенные фантазии. Ничего соответствующего ни обстановке, ни времени, ни степени их знакомства.

Чжань грамотно пил и не был пьян. Он достаточно надегустировался, чтобы стало расслабленно «хорошо», не теряя адекватной осознанности.

***

Деликатное замечание о времени и завтрашнем рабочем дне. Вежливое прощание на улице, махнув рукой вслед. И ощущение неудовлетворения от всего, пусть положительного в целом.

Чжань почему-то долго стоял, смотря вслед. «Не надо, не делай вот так, остановись...» — шептала наперебой каждая связная мысль. Но Цзянь лишь ускорял шаг, удаляясь.

Смогли бы они когда-нибудь почувствовать то, что когда-то было таким простым и таким незрелым? Потому что сейчас Чжань не чувствовал ни хорошего, ни плохого. Исступленная прострация. Разве что Цзянь И не сулил ему ничего, кроме неприятностей.

Чжэнси сунул руки в карманы бомбера, направляясь к стоянке такси, выдыхая тёплый пар хмельного дыхания, когда услышал негромкий знакомый оклик.

Цзянь И внезапно возвращался лёгкой походкой, смеясь, словно о чём-то совершенно забыл. Оставался всего шаг, когда он протянул руку, схватив Чжэнси за воротник куртки, и прильнул к его губам своими. 

Чжань застыл, поражённо уставившись на И́, который не настолько охмелел. А в голове мимолётно пронеслось, что он позволил захватить свои губы в осторожный нежный плен. Поцелуй вышел невероятно трепетным… обращая дружескую встречу в свидание

Чжэнси просто не знал, как охарактеризовать его: поцелуй был слишком лёгким и дразнящим. Мягкие губы плотно и влажно прижались к нему. Сдержанно, но импульсивно… Эфемерный выдох в губы. Никакого языка, но покалывающее волнение охватило всё тело целиком.

— Прости, — прошептал Цзянь И, всё ещё находясь у лица, и наконец решившись поднять взгляд, — просто ситуация показалась располагающей, а на трезвую голову этого бы не случилось наверное никогда.

Свет вечерних огней мягко оседал на их силуэтах, освещая лица. Всюду существовали люди, прохожие замечали происходящее, но ничего не казалось сколько-нибудь смущающим рядом с И́. Даже если бы он решил раздеться догола, Чжань наверное молча бы снял с себя куртку и прикрыл его бёдра, не возражая.

Он что, был под гипнозом?

Нежно и трепетно Чжэнси целовали девушки, целовали отчаянно, прощаясь в слабой надежде, что они для него что-то значат. Но им нечего было ему предложить, чтобы Чжань последовал за ними. В поцелуе Цзяня И так же был терпкий сгусток отчаяния. Однако Цзянь не был всеми «остальными».

Чжэнси, отупев слегка, поворочал башкой по сторонам: не то чтобы этого никто не заметил, но и масштабного события ни для кого не произошло.

— Извини, ладно, я придурок, — беспечно посмеиваясь, обронил Цзянь и, махнув рукой на прощанье, скрылся в толпе, через мгновение сев в машину.

С Чжанем Чжэнси не происходило такого, пожалуй, никогда. Так не переворачивало вверх дном чердак, не валил пар через уши. Он такого от себя даже не ожидал и будто узнал свое существо новой стороны. Возможно, это было из-за давнего знакомства. Он знал Цзяня с самого детства, и этот малыш был скорее похож на девочку, чем на милого мальчишку — по той же причине его постоянно задирали. Но пятилетний Чжань сразу разобрался, что перед ним пацан. А теперь… Мальчуган из детства кардинально эволюционировал. Сейчас этот одуванчик с блядским взглядом заимел множество секретов. А, помнится, какой-то десяток лет назад он бегал и лип лишь к одному Чжэнси, да и в рот не стеснялся заглядывать. Казалось, он был центром его мира и единственным другом. Хотя нет, не единственным...

* * *

Вернувшись домой, Чжань Чжэнси едва успел выскочить из обуви и, переступая в темноте какие-то разбросанные вещи, тотчас сел за ноутбук, не раздеваясь. Он стащил через голову куртку вместе с футболкой и принялся строчить сообщение своему наторелому в хакерском деле приятелю… 

За пределами Китая у него остались контакты, к которым в случае чего, за определенное поощрение, можно было обратится за интересующей информацией. Он искренне сожалел, что промедлил, и не отправил письмо ещё неделю назад. Потому что это было, чёрт возьми, самым важным, что нужно было знать — и сделать в первую очередь! Именно потому, что Цзянь не мог быть безразличен. Он должен был выяснить, каким друг стал человеком. Чуть более, чем прилично безбедным. И ни тактичность, ни цена вопроса больше не волновали Чжэнси. Только правда.

Чжань жил скромно, скупо и уныло. Его квартирка была маленькая, совсем не соответствующая тому, что он мог бы себе позволить, только подтверждая, что ему ничего, собственно, не нужно.

Он кисло ухмыльнулся и взъерошил волосы на голове, анализируя вечер.

В рьяной попытке реабилитироваться, мозг исправно подсунул отмазку, что, видимо, Цзянь — гей. Это он спровоцировал все те реакции.

«Гениально, — Чжэнси аж скривился от собственных умозаключений, сложив у губ пальцы «домиком». — Просто Цзянь И очень привлекательный парень. Если бы он был девушкой, то определённо полностью бы соответствовал твоим вкусам...»

«Но также, И́ привлекательнее подавляющего большинства женщин».

«Блять».


	4. наркотик, убивающий меня

Какое-то стихийное бедствие. Чжэнси только и оставалось после сви… встречи, что размышлять над поцелуем и над самим Цзянем И. У него накопилось достаточно вопросов.

Чжань покрутил телефон в руке. Он, чёрт возьми, понятия не имел, как себя вести теперь. Но если он ничего не даст знать, это будет выглядеть грубым отказом. Отказ, как факт, существует. Только вот...

Вы: “Как добрался?” (1:48)

В том, чтобы обидеть или оттолкнуть И́ не было никакого смысла, он сможет в любой момент отказать деликатно.

Цзянь И: “Хорошо. Спасибо за беспокойство :3” (2:29)

Чжань нахмурился: «Что за тройка в конце?.. Это задница? Опечатка? Хм... сиськи?!»

Спать не хотелось вовсе. После выпитой им бурды в животе неприятно урчало. Не заставила себя ждать и похмельная муторность в голове.

К четырём утра, когда уставшие глаза начали наконец слипаться, вероятно даря надежду хозяину на час вымученного сна, сознание прострелила вовремя подоспевшая мысль, что он не знает, есть ли у Цзяня И кто-нибудь...

* * *

Самому И́ ничто не мешало править бал, как бы сумасбродно он себя ни вёл накануне. В белобрысой башке творилось много всего, в том числе и желание оберегать Чжэнси. Но в таком простом безобидном удовольствии, как переписка отказать он себе не мог.

Цзянь И: “Утречка!”   
Прикрепленное фото: *селфи, демонстрирующее чашку, видимо, кофе в руке; мужские голые ноги, торчащие из пены, на фоне утреннего ясного неба, виднеющегося за панорамными окнами просторной ванной комнаты*. (7:56)

...Чжэнси подвис над сообщением, пытаясь расшифровать посыл или подтекст, чего, по сути, не было. Это была обычная неформальность И́, который просто продолжал общаться как ни в чём ни бывало.

«Вот же девчачьи замашки, честное слово», — подумал Чжань, всё же растягиваясь в улыбке. 

“Ну ты и придур...” — хотел было написать он.

Вы: “Буржуин! Доброе~” (8:02)

Цзянь И: “Хах. Тренер не пришлёт свою утреннюю фотку?” (8:13)

Непосредственность — конёк И́. А Чжань абсолютно не выспался, его слегка мутило после выпитого. Переписка была непосильной и утомительной.

Вы: “Я тороплюсь, Цзянь И. Уже за рулём. До встречи~” (8:15)

«До встречи» подразумевало личный разговор. Чжань был раздражен повисшими недомолвками и тем, что произошло вечером. Видимо, ответ был чересчур категоричным, потому что белокурый плут прекратил писать и не звонил. Склонный к порядку и логике, Чжэнси был вынужден переосмысливать в голове беспощадно зацикленный мимолетный момент поцелуя. Значение его, слава богу, было понятно, но отнюдь не отрадно. Добавить к этому весь период службы, где Чжань женским обществом себя не баловал, а в сторону мужского смотреть даже не помышлял.

К сему коктейлю примешалось странное нежелание упускать постепенно угасающие ощущения, в ожидании, пока Цзянь снова не появится в клубе. Ведь не мог же он исчезнуть из-за одного чмока тренера в губы?

Чжэнси стал уж было подумывать, как продолжить переписку и, между делом, спросить в чате. Тлела надежда, что И́ в сообщениях будет более… трепливым. Но было слишком рискованно, Цзянь мог не ответить. Или ответить что угодно, и глупо в этот момент не видеть его лица.

* * *

Однако Чжэнси стоило беспокоится по иному поводу. 

Свой эффект произвёл ответ, пришедший спустя несколько дней, который на четырёх текстовых страницах содержал лаконичное досье. Взгляду Чжаня достаточно было зацепиться за ключевые слова «русские» и «оружие», чтобы стало дурно. Все упоминавшиеся в деле о Цзяне контакты тем или иным образом проскальзывали в инцидентах с торговлей оружием, фигурировали в операциях с контрабандой. Некоторые из списка были инвесторами и занимались скупкой убыточных заводов. Фотоматериал прилагался. Этот… благоразумный взрослый парень якшался с русскими, у которых в Синьцзяне происходили какие-то криминальные манипуляции с оружием. То, что там находилось производство, сомневаться не приходилось, учитывая местоположение. За отцом Цзяня И также тянулся интересный шлейф активности. Так что, если младший И́ влип по его наставлениям, то ничего удивительного. Счастливчики находят место под солнцем в тени родословного дерева. 

Наконец-таки узнав, что скрывалось за всем этим коктейлем под именем Цзянь И, который непредотвратимо вливался в его вены — за этими лёгкими улыбками и жестами, стройными ногами, телом и волнующим трогательным взглядом — Чжань наяву ощутил, что борется с вирусом, который день за днём будет отвоёвывать у него здоровые органы. 

Обрисовав перед собой общую картину, Чжань засопел от негодования — совсем как в детстве. Он просто молча сидел в тёмной комнате минут с двадцать, освещённый лишь бледным свечением ноутбука. Всё, что он почувствовал — это накатывающий гнев. Уязвимый желудок спазматично жался под диафрагму, напоминая о заунывных болях, отгоняя малейшие намёки на аппетит. Откинувшись спиной к дивану, Чжань сдавил ладонями виски. Он что-то подобное предполагал.

Возвращая хладнокровие, он согласился, что в равной степени взбеленился бы, неважно кто проявлял бы к нему «интересы»: свои, соседи, или же, скажем, арабы с африканцами… Да, если там оружие, то не без этих. Как он мог во всё это встрять — поражало не меньше. Чжэнси подумал, что влип как раз в тот случай, когда промедление стоит жизни.

Недавно кое-кто переживал, что ему рвёт крышу из-за Цзяня И? Он ошибался, всё веселье только начиналось. Прямо сейчас, в третьем часу ночи, его переполняло желание отправиться посмотреть на того блаженного, вытрясти из него все ответы, отвесив пару лещей. А может и больше. Одновременно, Чжань не хотел его видеть, думать о нём вовсе — настолько был зол. Ему нужно было время, чтобы переварить всё это. Не день или два — привычные дней десять, на которые обычно пропадал И́, были бы в самый раз! 

Насколько можно избегать человека, с которым вроде как имеешь непосредственный контакт несколько раз в неделю? С которым вы встретились глазами, пообщались, выпили и стало понятно, что он уже нравится. Только тогда было непонятно, что из себя представлял этот нравящийся. 

...Но Цзянь И объявился в клубе спустя пару дней, к чему Чжэнси не был готов. Фактически, плут не дал ему такого необходимого времени.

Вязкий привкус оседал на языке, напоминая о том, что Чжань, вроде как, не имел права говорить об этом. Он вообще должен был делать вид, что ничего не изменилось. От самой фразы его встряхивало. Он и «делать вид» находились где-то в параллельных вселенных. Но в жизни постоянно чему-то приходится учиться с нуля.

Теперь они не виделись каждый день у ворот школы, и он не мог просто прийти с требованием ответов. Они были никем друг другу, а ссылаться на прошлое или свои гуманные порывы казалось до смешного неуместным. Чжань ведь не настолько поехавший дебил, чтобы бросаться в омут с головой в достаточно сомнительной ситуации. То, что у него мозги начали сдавать, принять гораздо проще, чем шевеления в сторону бывшего друга, с которым он однозначно экспериментировать не стал бы. 

Объективная часть рассудка могла заключить: не лезть, блядь, к нему вообще. Оставить всё на своих местах, не вмешиваться в подобное дерьмо. Ради чего оно ему? Потому что он хочет защищать? Потому что… он кто ему? Друг-приятель? Это бескорыстная забота? Как далеко он готов зайти ради него, и чем придётся пожертвовать? Такая версия прошивки у Чжэнси отсутствовала, и вариант отстать от И́ даже не рассматривался, невзирая на потери.

* * *

Молодой инструктор ждал Цзяня И на месте, вхолостую соображая, какая линия поведения будет наиболее результативной. Довлело желание «допросить», горящее неоном над гневно-очерченными, сдвинутыми бровями, бросающими хмурую тень на взгляд. Как такой, можно сказать, зелёный пацан — пусть его ровесник — умудрился влезть в матёрый криминал? Как вообще к этому пришёл? Может, его вынудили? Цзянь И мог и должен был довериться ему. 

Цзянь И явился безо всякого конфуза и стыда, будто забыл о том коротком мгновении, от которого у Чжаня словно клеймом на губах выжгли след. 

Подходя, И́ улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы, приветствуя, коснуться плеча Чжэнси. Провал был неминуем. Чжань абсолютно неосознанно, свободно повёл плечом и увернулся, пропуская кисть И мимо. Цзянь сделал ещё шаг промахнувшись. Его рука по инерции прочертила пространство между ними, достаточно образно обозначая образовавшуюся пропасть. И́ встал на месте, не оборачиваясь.

Цзянь не успел выхуеть, потому что после поцелуя, как минимум, будет крайне больно при такой обратке. Чжэнси моментально очнулся, остыв от гнева. Как разорваться между вариантом выглядеть полным мудаком и невозможностью понять, что движет человеком, который начинает нравиться, и как трудно этому пагубному чувству противостоять, осознавая, что оно может погубить? Причём, реально. Вполне возможно, обоих. 

В попытке исправиться, он развернулся и приобнял И́ за поникшие плечи. 

— Не обращай внимания, я нервный сегодня, — будничный тон давался Чжэнси плохо. 

Но лицо тот держать умел, либо воспринял его инстинктивный жест довольно… спокойно.

...Цзянь И был спокоен, лаконичен и вежлив во время своего посещения. С монотонной стрельбы он переместил внимание к сопутствующей атрибутике: патронам, изготовителям. По этому поводу Чжэнси владел достаточно объёмными сведениями. К слову, для себя пули он отливал сам, по опыту мог и в тонкостях просветить. Цзянь наловчился собирать-разбирать большинство ходовых моделей, но вот на слух по движению затвора определять качество работы не умел.

Чжань не мог отказать быть ему тренером, чтобы не потерять последнюю связывающую их нить. По сути тренировать И́ он сам напросился. Со своими потенциальными уголовниками Цю разбирался лично, либо у него был для этого человек. Но когда речь зашла о Цзяне И, инструктор перед мысленным взором видел, беседуя по телефону, как Хуа Би расползается в циничной лыбе, скалится, как падла, во все свои прокуренные зубы, и не возражает.

Перебирая вместе очередную модель, к друг другу они фактически не приближались. Между ними находился широкий стол, на котором стояла винтовка и тускло поблёскивала россыпь патронов.

Подобная возня от тайных взглядов вскользь сладкую парочку недоумков не избавляла. 

Чжэнси отметил, что Цзяня И не то, чтобы интересовала сама стрельба — он больше увлекался разнообразием моделей, был хорошо осведомлен по части производителей. Невинный любознательный торговец… ну конечно. 

Обстановка в монотонной деятельности стала чуть спокойней, и у Чжэнси начало крутиться в голове, как возобновить нейтральный разговор. Одним из самых насущных и безобидных — неожиданно — был вопрос о поцелуе. Сам он не поверил бы, что И́ шутил таким образом.

Чжэнси умаялся выжидать паузу.

Если проводить ликбез о патронах, то парня можно было не заткнуть. «Как спросить про поцелуй» — мысли уже совершали не первый виток по кругу. Создавалось впечатление, что он сам всё усложняет. Потому что спросить, о чём бы то ни было, человека довольно просто.

В горле пересохло, пока Чжань таился, и, наконец, тяжко сглотнув, произнёс:

— Цзянь И-и… — он, банально не выговорив слова, прохрипел их, а на перепаде тона имени издал короткий взвизг.

Цзянь вскинул глаза. Они были грустными, лицо — жёстким, застывшей маской. Чжэнси тоже от неожиданности ужаснулся произведённым звукам — его голос охрип.

Внезапно И́ фыркнул, и уголки его губ заострились в весёлой улыбке.

— Впервые слышу подобное обращение к себе по имени!

Тяжелая обстановка исчезла, а Чжань, откашлявшись, вернулся к исходной теме.

— Я хотел спросить…

В этот момент у И́ зазвонил телефон, тот полез в карман и, взглянув на экран, поднял указательный палец, прервав его речь.

Говорил он слишком долго, а вернувшись отстранённым тоном спросил:

— Мне нужно ехать, ты что-то хотел?

— ...В другой раз, — не оставалось выбора у Чжэнси.

Цзянь И вышел так стремительно, что его не потребовалось проводить.

* * *

Не спросил сразу, а после — расхлёбывай эту кашу. Обстоятельства закрутились сами собой. Они продолжали общаться и видеться. Чжань до поры до времени не поднимал «ил со дна». Только самая адекватная часть в подсознании размеренно нашёптывала, что к Цзяню его весьма очевидно влечёт, и тот хочет его взаимно. Вот и притворяйтесь теперь с полным осознанием этого.

За несколько прошедших встреч Чжань общался с новым клиентом чуть больше положенного, задерживался чуть дольше необходимого — порой глубоко заполночь, — возвращался домой не всегда на своей машине, не всегда трезвым. Со своими размышлениями он обвыкся, понемногу стал игнорировать, благодаря чему общение текло легко и обыденно, каким-то своим чередом. Цзянь умудрялся раскрутить его на лёгкий ужин, вечернее селфи друг другу или любую другую авантюру. Чжэнси постоянно удивлялся, как и когда тот успевал усыплять его бдительность, но приходил в себя он уже соглашаясь.

Цзянь с ним очевидно флиртовал. Но делал это столь буднично, словно подмигивал официанткам, которые слишком откровенно пялились на него, или даже более вульгарно залипшим мужчинам. 

Ему стало ясно, что малости правды о себе будет недостаточно, чтобы И́ открылся. Чжаню придётся терпеть до тех пор, пока не настанет пора разобраться во всём начистоту. Можно было попытаться вновь стать ему другом. К бесспорным талантам Чжэнси относилось умение ждать удобный момент.

Подводя итоги с внутренним диалогом, Чжэнси понял, что на одной чаше весов лежит контроль над его жизнью, ни много ни мало. На другой — Цзянь И. 

Чжэнси поймал себя на мысли, что уйти, оставив всё как есть, он больше не сможет. Момент упущен. Оставить Цзяня со всеми его прегрешениями, ошибками и в возможной опасности — кощунство. От беспокойства, что ему грозит что-либо, волнение лишь росло в душе. Он почти явственно ощущал под кожей холод, что с И́ обязательно что-нибудь произойдёт. Если он отвернётся и будет бездействовать, что останется на его совести навсегда.

* * * 

Во-первых, было уже достаточно поздно в плане чувств. Во-вторых, теперь нужно было определить, какую роль эти чувства сыграют в дальнейшей жизни Чжэнси, пока ещё присутствует иллюзия безопасной дистанции. Для этого необходимо было поговорить лично, без прикрас. Причём начать этот разговор самому. То, во что был вовлечён этот артачный дурила, было связано с законом настолько же, насколько можно говорить об этом вслух. 

Не думать о Цзяне было невозможно. Абстрагироваться, взять себя в руки, грамотно фильтровать происходящее в голове — нереально; а после добавленной информации, он вообще оттуда не выходил. В итоге крыша планомерно начинала съезжать в сторону И́ без его особого участия или даже присутствия. Внутренний счётчик уже сломался, сколько раз его собственный взгляд падал к неприемлемым частям тела, ублажая личные нужды. В нагрузку Чжэнси ни с кем не встречался. Порода у него образцовая: если кто-то нравился, то на посторонних он не стал бы разбрасываться ни физически, ни морально. И́ вынуждал Чжаня оставаться сторонним наблюдателем за тем, как собственный мозг занимается подгонкой под ответ, и контролировать этот самообман становилось поздно.

Вечером Чжань направлялся в Шанхай — у И́ не было возможности в последнее время заезжать на полигон. Он всецело был затоплен открытием клуба, поэтому Чжэнси приехал в центральный мегаполис для встречи.

Начало ночи Чжэнси встретил на почти безлюдной набережной с видом на Дишуй. Туристов и прогуливающихся людей больше привлекал остров в центре озера, чем обзоры окраин в подобную темень. Звёзд не было видно из-за низких густых облаков, отражающих мерцание городских огней и местами пропускающих мистическое сияние большой луны.

Цзянь И появился совсем скоро, прогулочным размеренным шагом вынырнув из портала темноты.

— Привет! — бодрость в простой фразе отдавала усилием. Чернеющий силуэт его машины с водителем проваливался в беспроглядное невыразительное пространство вдалеке.

Чжаню стало пронзительно сладостно слышать снова его голос рядом.

Очевидно, И́ дураком только прикидывался, догадываясь, что Чжань на него положил глаз, таким образом благородно давая приятелю-барану время на сопутствующие всему происходящему мужские самокопания. Потому что одевался он либо с умыслом охуенно, либо у Чжаня уже бабочки перед глазами порхали, и молодой человек ему виделся в сугубо искусительном спектре.

Сегодня Цзянь решил повысить планку выносливости товарища до критической, поэтому был в элегантной белой рубашке, чёрных брюках, сидящих просто умопомрачительно; хотя бы чёрные туфли милостиво не вызывали в Чжане патологического вожделения́. Белокурые локоны были зачёсаны назад, но растрепались ветром, отчего создавали чертовски жаркий постельный образ, будто его голову только что держали за волосы. Прямой шёлковый галстук-бабочка, развязанным, лежал на груди под воротом расстегнутой рубашки, чуть открывающей ключицы. Большего И́ не показывал никогда. Руки, край ключиц и лодыжки. Или это неудовлетворённое сознание Чжэнси, истощённое плотским голодом, подкидывало пищу для воображения? Скупость всех их будней побуждала его к каким-либо более активным действиям, к чёртовой определённости.

— Как твои дела? — участливо поинтересовался Чжэнси, даже в полумраке различая полупрозрачные усталые пятна вокруг глаз напротив. Цзянь опять вырвался для встречи с ним. Наверняка вернётся к делам после… Если он так обсаживается с клубом, то когда он занимается самыми преступными? Его партнеры, клиенты в том числе, отныне будут появляться прямо у него в гостях. — Почему ты решил встретится здесь?

— Устал от шума, захотелось немного тишины… Хочешь куда-нибудь поехать?

— Чтобы поговорить, лучше обстановки не придумаешь… — Чжэнси подошёл ближе, вставая рядом и достаточно серьёзно глядя на И́.

— О чём же ты хотел поговорить? — скрывать понимание не было нужды, как и оттягивать неизбежное. 

Чжань смотрел на воду. Веяло холодом. Времени прошло немало, чтобы не возвращаться к вопросу, а забыть. Если бы Цзянь не флиртовал, можно было бы сделать вид, что забылось, ошибся.

— Цзянь И. Начало марта, вечер. Поцелуй? — тот начал издалека.

Цзянь И вздохнул. Ветер оседал мурашками на его коже. Тёмная вода привлекала внимание, становясь похожей на переливающуюся нефть.

— Всё-таки я был настолько незабываем? Да, в морду не дал мне, и на том спасибо… — ребячливо хмыкнул И́. — Хобби у меня такое: после первой встречи целовать друзей и смотреть на их реакцию, ха-ха!

Они словно затеяли игру, в которой не может быть победителя, однако, проигравшим будет считаться тот, кто проколется первым.

— О, ну это всё объясняет... — закивал Чжэнси, поддерживая веселье блондина. — Значит, мы разобрались, и больше подобного не повторится. Теперь всё в порядке?

Цзянь И, сглотнув болезненные размышления, только застыл с немигающим взглядом, будто проваливаясь в топи навязчивых мыслей и пытаясь рассмотреть ответ по скупой мимике Чжэнси. Как и в тот раз несерьёзностью в его выражении не пахло. Тогда он действовал с удовольствием и слишком уж решительным осознанным лицом. А теперь было глупо отшучиваться — не его уровень. 

— Ты не ответил мне сразу, пауза слишком долгая, — додавил выводом Чжань, — задумался о чём-то? 

— А ты упорный, как всегда, — пожал плечами И́. 

— Значит, каждый из нас будет творить, что захочет, а потом делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Удобно, почему нет?.. — продолжил Чжэнси, после чего схватил приятеля за локоть и прижался горячими губами в его отчаянно раскрывающийся на вдохе рот. 

Цзянь на мгновение замер, не сопротивляясь и не отвечая. Потому что его целовали жарко, с неведомо откуда возникшей страстью. И в ответ изнутри рвалось неконтролируемая обжигающая жажда взаимности, знобящая дрожью напряжения, растекающаяся теплом по нутру. Словно нарастающий гул в ушах, в погруженной под толщу воды голове.

Чжэнси сжал второе его плечо пальцами и ближе подвинул Цзяня к себе, целуя испытующе, не закрывая глаз, будто проверяя. Он уже подметил, что садистски смакует то, что творится с парнем от его прикосновений. Тело И́ на каждое его движение отзывалось вожделением и согласием. Неожиданно для себя Чжань сам тонул в шквале ощущений от поцелуя и от охвативших чувств. Если вначале было лишь мягкое прикосновение, лёгкое скольжение языка, едва ощутимое, то спустя секунды ему уже хотелось искусать каждый изгиб и припухлость его губ. Не отдавая отчёта своим действиям, собственные ладони, сильно сжимавшие парня за плечи и наверняка оставляющие синяки, переместились на талию и рывком прижали его тело вплотную. При этом возник пошлый влажный чмок в поцелуе… Цзянь обхватил щеки Чжэнси ладонями и жадно углубил поцелуй. Тот не отстранился, лишь сильнее обнял его, отвечая глубоким ласкам без смущения и робости. 

Без болтовни они чувствовали гораздо больше, чем облачаясь в слова и совершая невразумительные поступки.

Чжань на мгновение пришёл в себя, сознавая, как глубоко засовывает свой язык в рот И́, а тот творит там с ним невообразимое блядство. Оба теряли голову... И вдруг, одновременно разорвали поцелуй и отстранились, потому что далее следовал шаг за откровенно-постельную грань, с нескрываемо-болезненными стояками и пошлыми физиономиями. 

Взгляд И́ блестел, он был растерян. Отточенная собранность была разом выпотрошена. И это доставляло удовлетворенную необъяснимую сытость Чжэнси. 

— Как ощущения от того, если я начну делать, что взбредёт в голову, и затем просто проигнорирую тебя? — ядовито прокомментировал он.

— Это… весьма неожиданно. Мне нужно... прийти в себя... — встряхнул головой, отгораживаясь указующим жестом, И́. Он отошёл чуть в сторону облокотился об ограждение набережной, остужая голову потоком ветра. Тонкие пряди волос свесились вниз. Как только Цзянь нашёл в себе опору и силы сдерживаться, чтобы противостоять сближению с Чжэнси, мысли смешались, он желал продолжения, желал сильней всего на свете. Продолжения в своей квартире, в своей постели, чтобы там остался надолго его запах.

— Я не игнорировал тебя, просто… есть очевидные причины.

— Я думаю вряд ли тебя смутило то, что мы парни? — подытожил Чжань.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — устало, почти обреченно произнёс И́.

— Если ты пошёл в отступную из-за своей «деятельности»... То мне известно, чем ты занимаешься. Может пора обоим открыть карты?

Цзянь хмыкнул, и его взгляд потемнел. Он прикрыл глаза, встряхивая головой.

— И каким образом ты узнал? 

— Цзянь И, — Чжэнси попытался заглянуть ему в лицо. — На такие темы не говорят вслух. Я от тебя про поцелуй ничего добиться не мог — вряд ли ты бы стал рассказывать про «это». Я хотел разобраться, что между нами происходит, скажем, более… откровенно. Без лжи. Пока мы не наломали дров…

— «Наломали дров»?! По-моему, всё тут очевидно, — он сунул руки в карманы и вобрал ноздрями холодного ночного воздуха. — Ты слишком дорогой подарок для такого, как я. И я не пойду на риск, не сделаю тебя сообщником и не приму от тебя жертв. Вот и ответ. То, что мы сейчас делали, было лишним. Нам нужно остановиться. Сделаем это прямо сейчас. Уж извини, я позволил себе некоторые слабости, не принимай в укор… — с этими словами он подарил свою самую прощальную улыбку и, развернувшись, направился к своей машине.

— Цзянь И… я не это имел в виду! — Чжань в два шага нагнал его, развернув за локоть. — Подожди! Нам определённо нужно обстоятельно обо всём поговорить… Ты собираешься скрывать от всего белого света?! Вернее, не подпустишь к себе ни единого человека? Не смей принимать подобные решения, касающиеся меня, в одиночку! Не отгораживайся от меня!

— Чжань Чжэнси, если тебе казалось, что я каким-то образом не понимаю, что у меня в жизни происходит, а плыву по течению, то скажу сразу — это не так, — он невозмутимо и мягко снял ладонь со своей руки. — Я совершенно точно и осознанно сделал выбор, знаю, чего хочу и куда стремлюсь. Если ты возомнил себя просветителем или защитником, то я не нуждаюсь ни в чём подобном. Звиняй, дальше нам не по пути. Мне жаль, что вышло именно так. Закончим всё с наименьшим ущербом для сторон. И, надеюсь, не отнял время.

Его холодная аура. Его взгляд сквозь. Формальный тон. Словно гвозди забивал. Чжань не знал, как правильно реагировать, его сковало.

— Цзянь И, подожди! — у Чжэнси земля впервые будто уходила из-под ног. Он не ожидал от И́ настолько обмораживающего фаервола. Будто его на полном ходу выбросили из стремительно несущегося автомобиля.

— На самом деле, не останавливай меня, если не знаешь, чего хочешь, — Цзянь И определённо был раздражён, во взгляде не было ни намёка на слабость, улыбка резала раздражением, — Я вот точно знаю, что образцовому парню вроде тебя со мной не по пути. Извини, что не позволил нам развлечься, но ты не тот человек с которым «развлекаются», не затянув всё до... Я, правда, не хочу причинять тебе боль или неприятности. Поэтому, оставь меня в покое… Я просто не могу избегать некоторых тем, или обходить с тобой стороной всё, что связано с моей работой, либо вести себя как ни в чём ни бывало. Только не с тобой. Лучше прекратить встречаться вообще.

— Цзянь И, я не готов останавливаться! Если тебе не нужна помощь, просто позволь мне быть… в досягаемости?

— Ладно, короче, думаю, тема исчерпана, — И́ облизал край губы, не слушая больше, нервно поправил выбившуюся прядь, упавшую на глаза, и посмотрел как на совершенно незнакомого человека.

Удушающе мерзкое чувство. Хоть сердце себе вырви, чтобы избавиться от этой привычки следить за ним.

— Нам не о чём пока жалеть.


	5. выноси мозги

Спустя три недели не осталось сомнений, что Цзянь однозначно решил забить на клуб и на самого Чжаня Чжэнси. Он не дал возможности объясниться, не дал шансов сделать выбор или определиться. И тем самым он очень. Сильно. Раздражал. Ещё никто не бесил Чжэнси сильнее ровным планомерным игнором. Потому что, увы, Цзянь И намеренно пропускал его вызовы, либо сбрасывал их с таким равнодушным упорством, что проще было бы бросить в ЧС.

А ведь он думал, что стоек и закалён — с выкорчеванной душой и длинными гудками в тишине. Чжань никогда не понимал людей, которые от любви теряют голову и чувство контроля над ситуацией, не могут взять себя в руки и творят чушь, позволяя раздраю просачиваться по всем фронтам жизни, стихийно завладевая здравомыслием человека. С Цзянем И он ощутил всё подобное сполна, пусть внешне это не читалось по лицу из-за эпического самообладания, отсутствия горячности и живой эмоциональной выразительности. Нечто внутри очнулось и противилось здравому рассудку, не поддаваясь контролю воли. Химия. Наконец, он понял значение самой фразы и то, какой развернулся между ними беспредел. 

Переступив через себя, Чжэнси уже не в первый раз приезжал к его квартире, адрес которой ему пришлось раздобыть теми же правдами-неправдами, потому что в анкете клуба значился единственный юридический адрес. По всем номерам и ресепшенам ответом было либо «отсутствие» либо «занятость» господина Цзяня И. Злоба Чжаня стремительно переходила в режим кровожадной. Потому что: где те далёкие «сдержанность» и «хладнокровие»? «Нет, не слышал» — было текущим состояние стрелка.

Не покидало ощущение, словно он некий мусор у ног, от которого Цзянь небрежно пытался избавиться даже не собственным носком ботинка. А в крови бушевала отравленная влюбленность, превратившись в терпкий яд, всё сильнее напоминающий наркотик.

Да пофиг...

Эта Отрава парализовала весь его выверенный мир, заставляя острее чувствовать сколотые грани своего одиночества и опустошения, которые мгновенно растворялись в его обществе при виде одной улыбки. С Цзянем Чжэнси совершенно забывался: не вспоминал об армии, въевшихся параноидальных привычках. Шум, слегка агрессивные или подозрительные люди перестали проваливать Чжаня в транс рейда, с последующими собственными девиантными проявлениями. Всё было каким-то образом нормально в его обществе. Нашлась точка опоры адекватности, держащаяся на человеке, который был центром внимания. Наверное, Чжаня устроил бы даже самый платонический расклад, лишь бы их связь длилась.

Он делал очередной глубокий вздох, в попытках вернуть себя. Стрельба? Точность? Слышен только звон и грохот рикошета. Чжэнси больше не попадает в цель. Борется с минувшими днями, не может вырваться из их плена. Жертва, поражённая своим же недугом — вот кто он без И́. Кто-то по имени Чжань Чжэнси становится с каждым днём одним лишь воспоминанием Цзяня, которое постепенно стирается из его памяти.

Уже навсегда.

Чжэнси не уследил за собой, когда оказался сидящим в машине по пути в Шанхай, не понимая, нахрена его волокло туда. Он досконально не обдумывал эту затею. Предел достигнут, и настал момент во чтобы то ни стало увидеть И́. Сложно вообразить, на что он был сейчас способен. И Цзяню бесполезно пытаться этого избежать. 

Подступало ощущение, будто это охота, спровоцированная совсем неблаговидными мотивами. Теперь Чжэнси хотелось причинить боль в ответ, услышать крик бессилия и мольбы, попробовать это ощущение на вкус. Желание на грани убить и засыпать землёй, чтобы освободить наконец свою голову. А лучше — подчинить и никогда не отпускать. Или он послушается, или Чжань его прикончит!

* * *

Как смешно, я столько лет из кожи вон лез,  
чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание.  
А теперь, стоило мне забить на всё,  
твои мысли заняты одним мной…

Три недели назад Цзянь И почти сорвался. Он тупо, по-идиотски, блядски заигрался с Чжэнси и в итоге пришёл к тому, что имел. Чжань — на Светлой стороне, от которого он никак не мог оторваться. Так хотелось урвать хотя бы самую малость, что И́ готов был поверить в свой идиотизм, лебезить и терпеть.

Адреналин бушевал, восторг после инициативного поцелуя окрылял. И Цзянь наслаждался, если бы ни знал, как хорошо тебя размазывает по асфальту после этого чувства. Несмотря на возраст, у него хватало негативного опыта и желающих макнуть его в грязь. В этот раз И́ так же мгновенно шлепнулся на землю, перестав витать в облаках. Кончать пора было с этими тленными хлопотами. Надоело. Он ведь идёт к своей цели, переступая через других, через себя. Настала очередь переступить и Чжэнси.

И́ возвращался к машине, как шарнирная кукла, молясь, чтобы тот не нагнал его и не коснулся, почувствовав, как его лихорадит. От гнева. От боли. От безысходности. Ему придётся всю жизнь провести без того, кого бы он желал больше всего на свете своим сердцем, потому что сделал другой выбор. В котором дороги назад нет, о котором он не собирается жалеть.

Цзянь И дёрнул ручку машины и упал без сил на сидения. Салон встретил его теплом и прерванным тихим разговором охранников. 

Внутри Цзянь совсем скис. Глаза жгло. Господи, да не произошло никакой беды, чтобы он тут так реагировал.

― Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! ― яростно, в бешенстве зарычал он, так неожиданно и громко, что сидящий на правом переднем охранник подскочил и упёрся руками в бардачок. Потому что Цзянь И обхватил его кресло и резко с размаху несколько раз приложился головой.

Охрана всполошилась, не смекая в происходящем, наперебой бормоча перекрестные вопросы. Водитель пытался было выйти из машины…

Мгновенно остыв, Цзянь безвольно расслабленно откинулся на сиденье и вяло произнёс:

― Чего стоим? Давай, поехали… ― он поправил пиджак, в котором был всё это время, потом снял и накинул на боковую вешалку. 

Тоскливо сглотнув И́ вновь почувствовал во рту вкус Чжэнси… Совсем не то, что он нуждался смаковать в настоящий момент. Похлопав по боковушке переднего сиденья, он с ледяным безразличием отстраненно произнёс:

― Дай-ка закурить, Ву.

Хватит баловаться. Выключить эти ебучие чувства нахрен! Он уже не первый год с этим живёт.

***

Цзянь И не любит и не привык к неоклассике — он приверженец функционала в интерьере. Но в этой высотке квартиры продаются с ремонтом под ключ. Он бы предпочел минимализм с элементами хай–тека, где-то даже лофт с необработанным красным кирпичом на стенах. Что-нибудь более хаотичное и неожиданное. Стекло, металл и сине–жёлтая цветовая гамма, пошло-яркая. С деревянными стеллажами для книг, видеоигр и журналов, будто он всё ещё школьник и у него их полно.

Но тут эстетика современности, философия сдержанности, монохромности и авантажности. Так и запишут в буклете. Что было, то и купил. В большей степени ему насрать, чтобы ввязываться в головомойку с ремонтом по такому абсурдному поводу. Ко всем стадиям строительства он питал ненависть и отвращение.

...Цзянь выстукивает пальцами отстраненный мотив на деревянных панелях вдоль стены, мурлычет себе под нос популярную песенку, идёт сквозь гостиную, расслышав невнятный шум за дверьми. Где обнаруживается Чжань Чжэнси, которого держат уже вдвоём за секунду до... Этого «до» не происходит, потому как в это мгновение Цзянь открывает дверь.

Взгляд у Чжаня тёмный, злющий, неопрятные волосы ненормально растрёпаны. И весь его грозный вид настораживает.

Цзянь окинул в прищуре развернувшуюся картину. Будь он более прозорливым или знай заранее, кто за дверьми, то надел бы 3D-очки, расположился на шезлонге и самозабвенно наблюдал, пытаясь угадать жанр разворачивающегося шоу «Выбъет ли Чжань ему дверь?!» или, стучась напропалую, заклинал бы впустить?

— Пришёл-таки… — вырвалось само собой у него, осматривающего незваного гостя поблескивающим взглядом.

— Надо поговорить, — недобро пробубнил Чжэнси.

— А ты действительно упёртый.

— Босс... — начали было телохранители в один голос самым коротким формальным позывным.

— Впустите его, — Цзянь повернулся, оставляя распахнутой дверь и удаляясь вглубь гостиной.

Руки, сжимающие плечи Чжаня, осмотрительно освободили его. Он так же в преемственном порядке разомкнул захват — при надобности готовый сломать одному из гардекоров руку, — после чего вошёл в квартиру.

Наконец он увидел И́ в домашней одежде: летних свободных чиносах, закатанных выше щиколоток, и такой же просторной пляжной хлопковой рубашке, расстегнутой ниже груди. Взгляд жадно скользнул по приоткрытым голеням, отмечая, что волос на ногах И́ действительно нет. Затем так же цепко, исследующе прошёлся по другим открытым участкам тела: грудь и руки явили тот же результат. Каким же это казалось вызывающим. Чжань встряхнул головой и поднял взгляд к лицу Цзяня.

Его светлые, цвета почти прозрачного льда, глаза блестели, щёки оттенял лёгкий румянец, и приоткрытые губы читались выразительно яркими на фоне бледной кожи лица. Очевидно, что он был слегка пьян. 

Совсем недавно Чжань ещё был зол до предела. Но теперь все рецепторы, что были лишены ощущений присутствия И́ получили свою дозу, замешивая в крови концентрированный, обогащённый гормонами кайфа, спрайт. Усилием заглушаемые на протяжении длительного времени желания в результате обрели выразительность и чёткое звучание в голове.

— Ну и… зачем пожаловал? — словно не зная причин, развёл бокалом в руке он. — Присоединишься?

Чжань сдвинулся с места чересчур резко в направлении к нему, диссонируя с согласием выпить. Подойдя, он взял из руки И́ бокал, коротко принюхался к содержимому и поставил на стойку рядом с графинами.

— Цзянь И… — начал он, осматривая парня. Затем сдвинул брови — словно сбился с мыслей — и вновь решительно упрямо посмотрел в глаза И́. Перед ним ясные суждения превращались в скучковавшийся сброд. 

— Да?

— Я не хочу, чтобы между нами всё таким образом обрывалось. Ты действительно думаешь всё закончить? Это твоё истинное намерение?

Цзянь подавил снисходительный смешок.

— Дело вовсе не в том, чего хочу я или ты. Так будет лучше… и проще. Для всех.

— В таком случае, ты принимаешь поспешные решения, убого аргументируя. Ты словно испугался, что я узнал что-то лишнее, какую-то тайну — и сразу принялся бежать. Но, скорее всего, сам так и не потрудился узнать, что я за человек. 

— Чжань Чжэнси, через несколько месяцев я переезжаю в Бангкок, надолго, так что в любом случае между нами всё временно. Стоит ли тебе так напрягаться над выяснением того, что между нами? Я с большим скептицизмом отношусь к связи на расстоянии. Но... — облокотившись о стойку, расслабленно, с нотками вызова произнёс Цзянь И. — Что же мне так необходимо о тебе знать?

— Многое… Не решай за нас обоих. В любом случае, то, что ты парень, и то, что ты, мать твою, по уши погряз в криминале, для меня ничего не меняет. Я не тот человек, который сначала сделает, а по ходу разберётся — мне нужно понять вообще всё, что между нами и к чему это приведёт... — Чжэнси вытащил руки из карманов своего бомбера и положил ладонь ему на изгиб шеи. — И я готов рассказать. Но сейчас я пришёл не за этим. Цзянь И, я переживаю, я места себе не нахожу из-за беспокойства… — Чжань указал в сторону входной двери, а затем кивком на кухню, куда удалились двое других «нянек». — Вот из-за «них». В этом вопросе я предельно серьёзен. Они не смогут тебя защитить, тебе ведь не фанаты и сталкеры угрожать могут, так? Цзянь И, я знаю как организовать всё более... грамотно. Если понадобится, я готов встретиться с твоим отцом и убедить его в этом лично.

— Вау! С отцом… — продекларировал Цзянь, чтобы убедиться в услышанном, а затем замолчал. — Знаешь, что ты собираешься предложить ему, если двое из них такие же морпехи из Штатов, а ещё двое… Впрочем, с твоим проворством мог сам уже узнать откуда.

В Чжане вспыхнул тщательно подавляемый гнев и его пальцы в миг перекочевали с затылка на артерию. Мягко, совершенно несильно надавливая, но так, что кровь прекращала поступать к голове. 

— Блять, очнись же Цзянь И! — его лицо оказалось над ним в считанных сантиметрах. Взгляд стал блёклым, злым, зрачки узкими. — Неужели ты действительно с первых дней считаешь меня простым солдатом из-за границы? Несмотря на то, как долго мы не виделись, ничего не знали друг о друге, я оказался так близко, и ты по-прежнему ничего не знаешь обо мне! И я могу прямо сейчас убить тебя на этом самом месте и никто не сможет мне помешать… — едва слышный шёпот оседал лёгким дыханием на губах Цзяня И, вслушивающегося в каждый звук угрозы. В то, как самые желанные губы произносят слово «убить» таким образом, когда обладатель точно знает, как именно это произойдёт. Взгляд Си был страшный, пробуждающий во всем теле волну дрожи. Но это была дрожь не страха. А ведь действительно мог... Всем необходимым Чжань в достатке наделён, даже выразительной решимостью. 

— Вот сейчас ты угрожаешь? — сквозь хрип проговорил Цзянь.

— Защищаю тебя, глупый, — почувствовав волну дрожи, нарастающей в теле И́, Чжэнси разжал пальцы.

Цзянь схватился за горло, убеждаясь, не почудилось ли ему, одновременно стараясь жадно отдышаться.

— Извини, — Чжань нервно повёл плечом. — Порой ты меня невыносимо выводишь… В безобидном смысле. Хотя, что между нами можно назвать безобидным? Я не знаю многих обстоятельств, поэтому не бросаюсь обещаниями. У меня к тебе чувства, поэтому я, в любом случае, буду тебя защищать, даже если понадобится, оставлю клуб и поеду вслед за тобой, мне всё равно куда. Если это что-то изменит: о том, кто, сколько и как тебя охраняют вообще никому известно быть не должно. Рядом достаточно одного.

Сердце рвалось из груди уже дважды. Вначале это волнение, затем он поставил его выше остальных приоритетов. Цзянь мечтать не мог о Чжэнси, находящимся — ежечасно, днём и ночью — рядом. Чёрт возьми! Он только что признался?! Сейчас было признание? Чжань Чжэнси говорил о чувствах, что-то точно было… Придушенный Цзянь как-то не был достаточно восприимчив и внимателен.

Чжань стоял чертовски близко, смотрел преданно. Весь этот моральный кодекс уже давно хотелось разрушить. И́ потянулся к его губам. Первое прикосновение явно нерешительное, горячие мягкие губы целовали выжидающе. Затем настойчивее, на грани срыва, обводя языком. Рот Чжэнси раскрылся, с желанием приняв его. Он поддавался ведению, подхватил движение языка Цзяня И, по-животному облизал его снизу вверх, пробуя, следуя вдоль края губ и делая их влажными. Чжэнси огладил его подбородок, скулу, затем сжал на затылке белокурые локоны, полностью перехватывая инициативу. Постепенно сбавляя бушующий темп поцелуя до томящих соприкосновений и взаимного покусывания, Чжэнси отстранился на расстояние соприкасающихся носов, чтобы заглянуть Цзяню в глаза. Ему нравилось это волнение в действиях И́. Нравился контроль над ним. Взгляд Цзяня блестел, он жаждал большего... И́ потёрся щекой о ладонь у своего лица, готовый льнуть к рукам, в то же время ухмыляющийся. В глазах напротив затаилось ликование: «Я победил!». Чжань накрыл его лицо ладонью, проводя пальцами по векам, щекам и губам, стирая бесстыжую надменную пьяную лыбу. 

Руки Чжэнси, сильные и чуть шершавые, с грубоватой кожей, привыкшей к жёсткому рифлёному металлу… Сколько раз Цзянь И предавался грязным фантазиям с их участием, как ждал этих прикосновений. Высунув язык сквозь его пальцы, он ещё более пошло, развязно вылизал ладонь Чжэнси. Вобрал и чуть прикусил указательный палец, заигрывая с ним у себя во рту, и получив от этого бесконечное удовольствие, вымученно простонал. Цзянь уже едва сдерживался, дыхание стало порывистым протяжным, он вожделенно оглаживал пах Чжаня, который хоть не ожидал, не дёрнулся в сторону, не отступил. Сперва лишь схватил его руку, затем накрыл своей сверху, в полной мере отдаваясь ласке И́. Мгновение спустя оба сорвались на глубокий страстный поцелуй, дышали рот в рот, пропадая в глазах друг друга, лизались, как голодные черти, а когда их влажные губы одновременно разомкнулись, никто уже не сомневался, чем закончится этот вечер и чего они хотят…

Ладони Чжэнси исследовали тело И́, спускаясь ниже и ниже, жадно сомкнулись на ягодицах. Язык скользил протяжно, неспешно, вылизывая шею И́, будто желая содрать кожу, ненасытно прикусывая зубами его подбородок.

— Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе?.. — жадный шёпот в ухо.

Потому что это было как... неизбежное. Всем существом хотелось ощущать его, загнать пульс и дыхание до предела и надышаться им.

Сделав два шага в сторону от бара, они перевалились через спинку дивана, разбрасывая на пол россыпь мягких подушек под весом двух мужских тел. Чжэнси оказался под Цзянем. И́ хищно улыбнулся, нависнув над ним, ловя озадаченный недоумевающий взгляд, когда облизываясь, провёл ногтями по сильным бёдрам. Интригующе спустившись руками к ягодицам, с силой дёрнул его задницу на себя. Затем ухмыльнулся, неоднозначно вскинутым бровям на лице Чжаня, и вновь прильнул к его губам.

Разносящиеся несдержанные всхлипы, полустоны, заглушили всё существующее вокруг. Пошлые, громкие. Откровенные.

Но Чжань всем своим существом чувствовал, слышал, насколько они не одни в квартире. Едва пальцы Цзяня скользнули под пояс, послышался мученический выдох, который остановил его движение.

— Чёрт, я так не могу… Не могу расслабиться. Мог бы ты избавиться от них? Потому что у меня создаётся впечатление, будто в этом участвует вся шайка, а не только мы с тобой.

— Брось, не обращай внимания. Даже если я отпущу, они не уйдут — приказ отца. И контракт тоже с ним, — выпрямляясь и зачёсывая растрепавшиеся, ставшие слегка влажными волосы, произнёс Цзянь.

— Чёрта с два. К тому же, это наш первый раз!.. 

— Охренеть, ты романтик! — Цзянь сказал это таким тоном, что нельзя было разобрать комплимент это или насмешка. — Предлагаешь нам сбежать?

Чжэнси посмотрел на И́, ему не было нужды озвучивать что-либо, будто связь уже была установлена. Он не запомнил, когда именно они успели так законнектиться, но эффект более чем устраивал. Чжань всего-навсего приглашающе протянул руку и слегка улыбнулся, глядя на лукавую усмешку в ответ. 

Цзянь И поднялся с дивана, отошёл в сторону, враскачку переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, обогнул бар. Порывшись в ящике со столовыми приборами, он перекинул через стойку ключ.

Чжэнси поймал его в кулак и посмотрел на брелок в кожаной окантовке.

— Возьми кабриолет, — произнёс И́. — Жди на подземной парковке, я спущусь следом. Пятнадцать минут.

Чжэнси привёл себя в порядок, невозмутимо покинул квартиру и вышел к лифту. Спустившись на паркинг, он покрутил головой в поисках кабриолета. Долго бродить не пришлось, потому что блики от умеренного освещения на барской повозке чуть не слепили глаза.

Чжань остановился у эпатажно алого «Мерседеса», отчего-то не сомневаясь, что ключ подойдёт именно к этому. Хмыкнув, он потянулся к ручке двери. Какой только грязной работой ему не приходилось заниматься, однако, позволить себе «Майбах» он бы, увы, не додумался. Снаружи и внутри окружала настолько впечатляющая броская роскошь, что Чжань не мог не напрячься всем телом.

Пока Цзянь на бегу не запрыгнул в салон во вьетнамках на босу ногу, со словами: «Ходу-ходу!»

Разогретый двигатель лихо сорвал машину с места, а через считанные секунды их приветливо встречали теплые огни ночного города. Цзянь, оценивая шальной блеск в глазах Чжэнси, позаботился над открытием крыши, пока они набирали скорость. Вскоре к краскам добавились ветер, звуки и ароматы улиц. 

Даже если благоухал Шанхай так себе.

И́ наслаждался встречным ветром, подставляя лицо и местами покрасневшую шею. Лёгкие волосы блестели и пахли, если к ним приблизиться, им самим.

— Тянет ли это на похищение? — ухмыльнулся Чжань.

— На ограбление с похищением? — парировал И́.

— Так я должен увести нас от погони? 

— А ты мог бы? — Цзянь И вскинул тонкую бровь в наигранном фальшивом флирте. — Расслабься, ближайшие два часа за мной срываться никто не будет, — похлопывая по верху дверцы, добавил он. — Больше мне выторговать не удалось...

— Серьёзно? По-моему, встреча с твоим отцом намечается гораздо раньше.

— Я сказал, что спускаюсь в ресторан. Договорился с одним из ребят, и оттуда уже сбежал…

— Вот проныра! Та-ак, чем же нам заняться в оставшееся время, маловато будет?

Цзянь лукаво переглянулся с ним. 

— Ну… приличный отель, вроде «Пенинсулы» или «Сизенов» у меня негласно считается «зеленой зоной». В номер за мной никто не потащится, и там нас не побеспокоят, поэтому можем гулять… 

Жёлтое мерцание сменилось красным сигналом. Похититель остановился перед светофором в ряде других машин, повернул лицо в сторону лазерного шоу над набережной Вайтань, виднеющегося позади Цзяня.

— Пропустишь зелёный… — слегка подавшись навстречу шепнул И́, скользнув взглядом от его глаз к губам и обратно.

Чжэнси заметил. Склонил голову чуть вперёд, достаточно для того, чтобы словить чувственное прикосновение. И так же неосязаемо постепенно отстранились друг от друга, когда машина едва заметно тронулась с места

...Вместо сияющего официального подъезда к «Четырём сезонам» или «Гранду» они оказались на набережной в парке. Чжань молча заглушил двигатель. Вокруг машины было темно. Внутри мягкий приглушенный свет отражался от обшивки оттенками слоновой кости, перекликаясь с гладкой чистой кожей И́. На ощупь его тело было столь же твёрдым, что напоминало выточенную скульптуру. 

— Меня твоя машина, немного раздражает. Ты в ней не ездишь? Здесь будто нет следов, личного запаха…

— Значит, — Цзянь И близко-близко посмотрел в глаза Чжэнси. — Предлагаешь оставить здесь следы?

Чжань неспешно убрал руки с руля и отстегнул ремень безопасности, когда их губы снова сошлись в поцелуе. Ноздри щекотал слабый алкогольный оттенок дыхания И́. Его руки путешествовали под футболкой парня, касаясь предположительно чувствительных мест, пока они жадно, протяжно выцеловывались. С ним всё тело Чжэнси становилось накалённой чувствительной зоной. 

— Давай назад, — едва слышно, боясь разрушить мнимую хрупкость мгновения, предложил И́.

Кивок в ответ. Цзянь подцепил низ футболки, стаскивая мешавшую ткань с жаркого тела. Свободной рукой стрелок опустил своё сидение и с кошачьим проворством скользнул назад, расположившись посередине пассажирского. Блондин расстёгивал свою рубашку, чтобы избавиться от её, когда пара рук обхватила его торс и, резко дёрнув, усадила мелкую упругую задницу на здоровенный бугор под джинсами. Бёдра Чжаня с нетерпением двигались, прижимая парня поудобней.

Цзяня едва не знобило от предвкушения, когда Чжэнси потёрся носом от плеча к шее, жадно вдыхая.

— Мне нравится, что здесь тесно и тебе деваться некуда…

Цзянь со свистом выдохнул под звук своей расстегивающейся ширинки.

Чжань без футболки, а Цзянь с колен Чженси перекочевал вплотную к его бёдрам и втирался, не разрывая поцелуй. Полуснятая рубашка распутно съехала с плеч, подставив их под жаркие сквозь рычание укусы. 

Тёплые, немного грубые руки Чжаня забирались под пояс, поглаживали разогретый стояк, подчиняли удовольствием, заставляя двигаться в некоем едином темпе, пока горячий член в штанах Цзяня не сделался невыносимо твёрдым. Чжэнси остановился, вытащил ладонь, подцепил за пояс брюки И́ вместе с трусами, и стащил их вниз, скользя вдоль бёдер, едва ли не ниже колен. Затем Цзяня дёрнуло от ощущения сильной большой руки, сжимающей его член и невыносимо затяжно скользящей по нему, ещё недостаточно влажному, но уже набухшему и мокнущему сверху.

— Я что, один буду голый?! — алея от первобытной картины, возмущённо воскликнул И́, будучи не в состоянии дотянуться, чтобы помочь партнёру раздеться или сделать это самостоятельно.

В ответ Чжань ловко отстегнул пуговицу джинс, и ширинка сама разъехалась, когда он достал естество наружу, прижимая раскаленный ствол между ягодиц.

Цзянь почувствовал, будто сидит на наковальне. 

Такой расклад, где он до сих пор ничего не мог увидеть, его абсолютно не устраивал. Он заёрзал, и топорщащийся член проскользнул между ног, где Цзянь блудливо прижал его рукой плотнее к собственным яйцам. Давняя мечта онаниста оказалась значительно крупнее и толще, чем тот воображал. И́ обречённо проскулил, сознавая как невыносимо, нестерпимо-болезненно-приятно будет надеваться на него, несмотря на то, что пассивным опытом не обладал. Разве что ручным.

Чжань, не догадывающийся о подступающем рецидиве, методично добавил слюны в ладонь и движения вдоль члена Цзяня стали уверенными, пошлыми и скользкими. Пока они целовались, Чжэнси добрался до горячего, подрагивающего ануса, и не прерывая ласк и поцелуев неспешно начал разрабатывать. Если понадобится, за ним бы ни сталось подготавливать партнёра до утра, следуя благоразумному порядку. Даже если его член будет разрывать изнутри, даже если первым кончит. Но Цзяню И повезло с партнером — если Чжэнси уже решил трахнуть его, то точно доведёт начатое до конца.

Воздух наполнился испариной от тел и горячим дыханием. Кондиционер всё-таки включить пришлось, заставив мурашки пробегать по коже, а стекла — отпотевать. На удивление сфинктер И́ оказался подозрительно эластичным и покорно подавался жгучему натиску.

Цзянь схватился за края обшивки, чувствуя давление крупной твёрдой головки при проникновении. К такому размеру крайне сложно было подготовиться в тур-условиях, но острое возбуждение притупляло боль, делая каждое мгновение вхождения мазохистски-запоминающимся и чётким. 

Отчётливым оно было и для Чжэнси протискивающегося в ошеломляющую скользкую, втягивающую узость. Прорывая плотное тугое кольцо, обхватывающее гладкую головку, его безудержно засасывало. Чжань зарычал, укусив Цзяня в такое сладкое близкое плечо.

И́ задрожал. Он, изо всех сил сдерживая болезненный вскрик, маниакально опустился до конца, выстонав длинное протяжное: «блядь!», и почувствовал спиной судорожное мычание перевозбужденного партнера. Ощущалось мягкое лёгкое покачивание бёдер, дающее необходимые секунды передышки телу И́, чтобы узнать его. Цзянь будто задыхался, сквозь стоны хватая воздух. Малейшие движения убойного члена ощущались остро и беспощадно, больно и хорошо одновременно. Никакой передышки он не замечал — лишь нарастающий напор.

Пальцы Чжаня начинали впиваться в ноги слишком сильно. Нетерпение преодолевало боль. Нежные успокаивающие поцелуи Чжэнси поверх укуса меняли дрожь с болезненной на приятную, словно он разделял ощущения на двоих, понимая весь ущерб. 

— Цзянь И, прости…

Его объятия крепче сжались вокруг талии. Одной рукой Чжэнси перехватил запрокинутую шею и с оттягом сделал первый глубокий толчок внутрь.

И́ вскрикнул, словно у него самопроизвольно воздух вышибло из лёгких. Накатил второй сильный толчок. Цзянь без стеснения прокричал во второй раз. Прикосновение губ, кончиков волос, запахов делали момент невъебенным.

— Врежь мне, если буду скотиной… — в опьянённом бреду вымолил Чжэнси.

И́ мог разве что держаться за сиденья и сладко стонать, сдерживая пошлые повизгивания, пока Чжань раздраконивал ему очко и сильно, резко втрахивал свой нескромно толстый член внутрь, каждым движением подталкивая и заставляя извиваться удовольствие внизу живота. Цзянь шлёпнулся спиной вплотную к нему на грудь и утонул на некоторое мгновение в поцелуе, после чего самостоятельно изящно задвигал бёдрами, плавно, размеренно насаживаясь.

Чжэнси лихорадочно тяжело задышал и тихо прошептал в ухо:

— Это будет внутрь… если мы не остановимся…

— Какое к чёрту останов…. Ммм!.. О Боже! — Цзянь почувствовал горячую ладонь, обхватывающую его раскаленную, натянутую напряжением плоть, и движение, распределяющее влагу от кончика до основания, завершаясь гладим уверенным скольжением.

И́ выгнулся с протяжным восторженным криком.

Чжань подхватил его ногу, ещё шире отводя в сторону. Лёгкий ветерок от кондиционера прошёлся по раскаленному паху, приятно охлаждая поджатые яйца.

Слабый отголосок безграничного удовольствия, развязавшийся где-то в глубине живота, нахлынул внезапно, обескураживающе, переламывая остатки связных мыслей и движений. Реальность разлетелась в щепки. Цзянь зарычал или завопил — издал какой-то ожесточённый неопознанный звук, пока Чженси, натруженно перекачивающий сквозь свои лёгкие годовой запас кислорода, чуть не подбросило сзади, вбивая в него. 

И́ забрызгал исторгнувшейся спермой всё до приборной панели — водительский подлокотник и рычаг — определённо расцарапав Чжэнси голую ногу в кровь. Тот рефлекторно сжимал ему горло в ответ, прикусывая за ухо, чтоб не вздумал ускользать. Так дико, словно, блядь, у них это не по любви, а Чжань его кончит, изнасиловав, на обочине.

Чжэнси уткнулся носом в изгиб его плеча, щекоча себя короткой опушкой на загривке любовника, размеренно глубоко дыша с закрытыми глазами. Цзянь всё ещё сидел сверху, хотя у него уже затекли и дрожали ноги, а пульсирующая задница предательски сочилась липким семенем. 

— Ты знаешь, — начал он, — мы забыли про резинки, и у меня, кажется, нет здесь салфеток… Кек, мы попали.

— Хах, ты будешь сожалеть об этом всю жизнь и вспоминать, как о самом своём грязном сексе… — беспечно выдохнул Чжэнси, не скрывая расслабления и удовлетворения.

— Определенно, это того стоило. Смеёшься что ли?! — возмутился Цзянь. — Чем рискнём? Трусами, футболкой? Как маргиналы, чесслово… Поехали в чёртов отель.

Чжань оддёрнул И́ назад на себя. 

— Я забыл уточнить, есть ли у тебя кто-нибудь?

— Что-о, блядь?! — Цзянь замер, постепенно начиная посмеиваться словно гиена. — Вообще, я бы поставил тебя в известность.

Вдалеке показался свет фар и лениво выворачивающий из-за растительности автомобиль.

— Твоя кавалерия… — со вздохом произнёс Чжань, нежно тормоша волосы И.

— Ладно, поехали, — оттраханный счастливчик перелез в водительское кресло.

Они поровнялись с машиной и Цзянь опустил стекла, объясняясь с водителем напротив.

Водил Цзянь И катастрофически пугающе, и Чжэнси изрядно понервничал, чисто на автомате, за сохранность автомобиля...

* * *

В лифте под гармоничную мелодию разгорелся спор.

— От нас обоих несло спермой. Сотрудница за ресепшеном не могла не почувствовать.

— Думаешь, на таком расстоянии было заметно?

— Для запаха кончи любое расстояние незначительно, чтобы сразу распознать, что это.

— Не думаю, что лучше было бы смешать с одеколоном. Именно поэтому я настаивал нас не провожать.

— Мерзость!

— Думаю, ей было насрать, как от нас воняет и зачем мы направляемся в номер за пять штук, что точно сделало её мордочку чуть счастливее.

— Они знают тебя в лицо. И ты заплатил за нас, так не пойдёт.

— Брось, у меня скидки повсюду.

— Счёт пополам.

— Если я захотел номер за се… пять косарей, я не могу позволить тебе оплачивать свои прихоти, в частности, пополам.

— Слушай, ты, если я езжу на «Лифане» этого года выпуска и снимаю квартиру в пятнадцать квадратов это не значит, что я не могу выложить пять штук за ночь в отеле! И это наша прихоть!

— Урезонил, счёт пополам.

Лифт остановился в круглом холле с несколькими вычурно антикварными дверьми-порталами. Для морально и физически уставших парней, в виду минувших перепитий, здесь находились ворота в долгожданный оазис, сулящий комфорт, полный релакс и сон.

— Прошу! — Цзянь И галантно распахнул дверь, приглашая войти в номер. — Пожалуй, начать следует с душа, — почесывая мизинцем в ухе, он рассмотрел свои слипшиеся пряди волос.

Чжэнси наконец расстегнул бомбер на голое тело, начав оперативно обнажаться.

— И пожрать! — он вскинул бровь, прослеживая удаляющуюся в глубь апартаментов задницу.

* * *

Чжань очнулся в уютной тишине с лёгким фоновым шумом города где-то вдалеке. Утро было ранним и знойным, кондиционер работал всю ночь. Только на восходе можно было выйти на террасу и насладиться прохладным свежим ветерком, а не пушкой обогрева. Он находился не в номере отеля, да и по сезону наступила уже середина лета.

Блондинистый гангстер достаточно вальяжно раскинулся на бо́льшей половине кровати, вечером предпочтя всем деловым перепискам занятие сексом с молодым… кхм… стажёром. Чжэнси устраивала незатратная — без боя и нотаций — возможность оттащить ненадолго его от всего этого. Поскольку если ты в деле, то плотно повязан. И Цзянь не бросил бы всё только потому, что Чжэнси ему сказал. И́ не собирался ничего бросать. Как таковым оружием Цзянь не торговал и не изготовлял его. У него была линия производства патронов, что он не делил с местными авторитетами или «соседями». И теперь рядом был человек, от которого он ничего не скрывал. 

Каждый шаг по жизни, каждое принятое решение в последние годы давались Чжаню тяжело. А выбор в пользу Цзяня И произошёл спонтанно и легко, это даже пугало. Нисколько не жаль было бросать что-то связывающее с прошедшей жизнью, воплощающее какие-то ценности. Чжэнси почти устраивало. Его почти подкупили. Потому что он мог теперь делать не пять-десять тренировочных выстрелов в день, а снова пятьдесят. Хоть сто пятьдесят. Пятьдесят — это немного подкупало. Даже такого, как он. Пусть он и не признаёт. 

С отцом И́ Чжань встретился в качестве кандидата в охрану. Это не было тем самым: «Добрый день сэр, позвольте мне просить руки Вашего сына». «Да, пожалуйста!» и звук выстрела, учитывая, что о наклонностях последнего отец знал. После продолжительных обоснований И́, Цзянь-старший дал добро сыну подбирать в свою охрану людей самостоятельно, раз уж тот решил их содержать. С родительским согласованием, безусловно. 

По возвращении в родные края, домой, ночное собеседование с будущим телохранителем прошло приятно и успешно. Теперь у Чжэнси почти терпимо горел зад, отдавая тянущим дискомфортом. Неплохое напоминание, что ты счастлив.

Он хотел спасти Цзяня И. Он хотел защищать, не ставя собственную жизнь в расчёт. Его работа заключалась в том, чтобы его собственную жизнь ставили в ничто.

В итоге И́ втянул его во все свои тёмные сферы и трахал. Но Чжэнси был бы фарисеем, если бы чем-то был недоволен при том, сколько раз и как это делал с блондинистым плутом за последние три месяца.

С Цзяня было что брать, чтобы следовать за ним. К примеру, хотя бы тотальную неизвестность — Чжэнси вообще не мог просчитать И́ хоть на сколько-нибудь шагов вперёд. И это было для него и для его привычки контролировать свою жизнь весьма ощутимой пощёчиной. Он не знал, что его будет ждать в дальнейшем, связавшись с И́, кроме того, что это наверняка будет пронизано опасностью. Цзянь постоянно рвал шаблоны, сам менялся до неузнаваемости, действовал и вёл себя неординарно и, чёрт возьми, интригующе.


	6. всего лишь одно тёмное облако

Яркий и многогранный Шанхай, жаждущий взыскать поживу, пожрать свои трофеи, выпускает жизнь на улицы; словно размыкая артерии, раскрывается во всём своём великолепии ясным утром — мнимо беспорочный дневной облик. Восток и Запад столкнулись, переплелись, выплёскивая всю мощь взаимодействия. Энергетический клубок с атмосферой древней культуры изо дня в день привлекает туристов, бродяг, авантюристов и дельцов с толстыми кошельками.

Каждый второй день осени здесь преимущественно ясный и тёплый. Нет всеобъемлющей сырости дождливого сезона. Окутывающая атмосфера комфорта и процветания.

Из дверей шанхайской кофейни вышел молодой высокий мужчина в тёмных очках, чей подтянутый торс обтягивала светло-серая футболка, а длинные скульптурные ноги — чёрные выбеленные джинсы с рваной отделкой. Трикотажная повседневная шапка покрывала возможно немытые смоляные пряди, из-под которых виднелась гладкая молодая кожа с оттенком холодного мрамора. Его фигуристый торс вылизывали яркие полуденные лучи наряду со стушёванными взглядами прохожих. 

Чжэнси достаточно поспешно завернул за угол и на ходу по инерции столкнулся с выходящим из дверей молодым человеком. Он-таки среагировал, увернувшись, да и парень отшатнулся, только горячий латте, коим до краёв был наполнен стаканчик, выплеснулся прямо на майку через неплотно закрытую крышку.

И, конечно же, при любом неудачном стечении обстоятельств страдает обувь. Носы тёмных дезертов украсили мутные разводы с пеной.

Вычерченные брови правильной прямой формы изломились под тёмными очками на слегка заостренном носу, изогнулись двумя занесёнными катанами над бренным существованием земных смертных недотёп.

— Блядь, — послышался уже за спиной Чжэнси звучный, выразительный низкий голос. Чжань остановился, разворачиваясь.

— Парень, извини, я торопился. Моя вина, — он встретился спокойным уверенным взглядом с зеркальным отражением на авиаторах. Тот чуть склонил голову набок и поверх очков глянул холодными серыми глазами.

— Забудем, ничего страшного, — раздражённо отозвался он, находясь далеко не в восторге от мокрой обожжённой руки и майки с пятном, но не собираясь раздувать трагедию. Положа руку на сердце, его внешний вид не сильно пострадал — он бы не пострадал, даже если бы его окатило грязью, или он вывалялся в пыли. Парень перед ним извинился искренне, чего вполне было достаточно.

Чжэнси помедлил, затем кивнул и продолжил путь. Брюнет развернулся в противоположную сторону и направился к набережной. Едва он перешёл дорогу в поисках свободной лавки на пристани, как заметил свободное место рядом со светловолосым парнем.

Мужчина спокойно приблизился к нему со спины, пока тот крутил башкой по сторонам, посасывая Пепси через трубочку.

— Свободно? — неожиданно наклонился он сбоку, возникнув прямо у лица парня.

— Мать твою! — дёрнулся тот в испуге, от неожиданности подскакивая на месте. Но сильная ладонь опустилась на плечо Цзяня, усаживая на прежнее место.

— Мать моя тут ни при чём, — невозмутимо промурчал брюнет и обошёл скамью, встав перед парнем.

— Нельзя так людей пугать! — возмущённо буркнул Цзянь, слегка надув губы и стряхивая брызги едва не пролитой газировки, озираясь в поисках Чжэнси.

— Не признал, что ли? — молодой мужчина снял очки, заинтересованно глядя на И́. 

— Ты… — внимательно рассматривая парня с ног до головы, через секунду припомнил Цзянь, остановив взгляд на гладковыбритом точёном подбородке, мужественно-упрямом. — Хэ Тянь? Надо же, не виделись лет с тринадцати!

Хэ Тянь поставил на бетонный край клумбы с цветами свой латте, достал из заднего кармана сигареты с зажигалкой и закурил.

— Как жизнь, Цзянь И? — продолжая стоять напротив, спросил он.

— Неплохо. Как сам? Живёшь тут или проездом?

— Можно сказать, что живу проездом. Ты чем занимаешься?

Цзянь хмыкнул, хохотнув одновременно.

— Да много чем, в двух словах и не расскажешь. Я тут с другом, собирались по кое-каким делам.

— Можем спокойно поболтать свободным вечерком? — заметил Хэ, с прищуром окидывая Цзяня похабненьким взглядом.

Взгляд был Цзянем замечен и ответно проигнорирован. Он качнул головой, с энтузиазмом соглашаясь на встречу. 

— Я за, только за. Столько лет прошло — и тут нате вам! Может, в субботу, где-нибудь в восемь-девять. Клуб, бар?

— Устраивает, — с сигаретой в зубах ответил Хэ Тянь без тени патетики.

— Окей, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Клуб «Vesperoom», если ещё не слышал... — приветливо протягивая визитку с рабочим номером, засиял любезной улыбкой Цзянь И.

Хэ докурил, допил остывший кофе и, решив, что негоже флиртовать с промокшей майкой, распрощался со старым знакомцем. Пора было сменить гардероб. 

...Когда Чжань появился из-за угла здания, перед ним предстала картина с тем самым Облитым, с которым он столкнулся, в главной роли. И всё то время, что он простоял в очереди за кофе для лентяя И́, тот клеился к Его любовнику. Пусть в центре набережной в разгар дня никакой особой угрозы не наблюдалось, и Цзянь всё равно был под присмотром. Однако, Чжэнси остался незащищённым от кокетств своего кавалера.

Чжань коршуном метнулся к ним, но И́ уже попрощался с брюнетом, безмятежно продолжив греться на солнышке, явно подгорая в своей чёрной одежде.

— Кто это был? — Чжань резко навис над затылком И́, требуя разъяснений.

— Вашу ж ма!.. — во второй раз едва не подскочил Цзянь, оборачиваясь и встречаясь глазами с Чжэнси — на дне чистых голубых глаз которого плескалась прекрасная бескрайняя ревность.

— Это был Хэ Тянь, — флегматично продолжил Цзянь И. — Помнишь, мы жили в одном районе? Даже в школу одну ходили, а потом у него что-то в семье произошло и он уехал.

Чжэнси неодобрительно кивнул. Он знал этого парня.

— Надо встретится втроём на недельке, пообщаться. Что думаешь?

— Не хочу.

— Какой бука!..

Закончив незамысловатый завтрак, они прошлись по набережной, рандомно заглядывая по пути во все попсовые магазины, чтобы мусорить деньгами, покупая друг другу какие-то стиляжьи шмотки — для своего бойфренда.

Оставалось закончить совсем немного дел: выбрать покупателя клуба, а после продажи сразу отправляться в Тай, где следовало определиться с новым жильём, которое они уже предварительно присмотрели, а также подобрать людей на смену предыдущей охраны. Ребята пока оставались при деле, но в анормальном подвешенном режиме: «ползадницы на стуле».

* * *

Вечер обнимал нежной прохладой осени. На высоте многих и многих этажей было почти тихо, а шум вечернего города проникал сквозь открытые окна и двери мерным знакомым фоном.

— Ну, и с кем ты собрался встречаться? — Чжань Чжэнси перепрыгнул через спинку дивана, подсовывая между лицом Цзяня и его телефоном планшет с каким-то текстовым досье на чёрном фоне и группой окошек с фото. И́ манерно взял планшет из рук Си, и кроша на диване пончиком, начал пролистывать мизинцем разнотипные вкладки. Перестал жевать, а затем на мгновение уставился на Чжэнси несколько оторопело и вопросительно.

Телохранитель сел напротив него, упираясь локтями в свои колени, и мрачно поглядывал в сторону блондина.

— Если обобщенно, этот наш «сосед». Вкратце — киллер. Наёмник, простыми словами. Понимаешь?

— О, как! Угу… — подчёркнуто важно согласился И́. Но было похоже на бессовестный чёрный стёб.

— Цзянь И, хватить жрать по ночам всякую дрянь! — не в силах игнорировать его неряшество, переключился Си.

— Я счастлив: мне нравится сладкое, меня любят — могу уже немного растолстеть, — равнодушно заключил И́. 

Он в раздумьях встал, оставляя покусанный пончик прямо на бежевом диване. Чжань поморщился, будто закинулся пересоленным лаймом.

— Ещё скажи, что Босс должен быть толстым! Я тебя никуда не пущу и не позволю тебе встречаться с ним! — вернул внимание к вопросу он.

Цзянь И дожевал во рту позабытый кусок пончика.

— Даже если это так, по-твоему, это разумно?

— Это благоразумно, чёрт тебя дери, И́! — выходя из себя, воскликнул Чжэнси, понимая, что тот не разделяет его серьёзности.

Цзянь И задумался. Доля неожиданности отпустила. Он расхаживал по просторной студии сначала из угла в угол, потом навернул несколько кругов. У Чжаня хватило терпения молча наблюдать за всеми его передвижениями. 

— Хм, как интересно.

— Тебе «интересно»? И всё? Он больше не тот «пацан со двора», учитывая его родословную.

— Знаешь, только потому, что ты на меня так серьёзно смотришь, я не начинаю ржать в голос... Я каждодневно имею дело с подобными людьми и гораздо более мерзкими. Пусть он изменился, но ты полагаешь, что он, воспользовавшись нашим знакомством, выполняет заказ? Он не настолько прогнил.

— Говоришь, будто вчера родился!

— Вообще-то, Хэ не выглядел так, будто мог мне навредить. Я собираюсь с ним встретится, в любом случае. Даже если это ничего не значит, или это опасно. Подготовься.

— Подготовиться? У него здесь что-то намечается. Судя по контактам, он не будет на деле один. А у меня никто не готов. Ты можешь просто послушать меня и не рисковать?

— Блядь, тебе не кажется, что это жестоко? Он потерял маму как раз перед тем, как уехать. Мы были друзьями. Позднее погиб его отец. Таким образом, у него остались брат и дядя. А ты меня подбиваешь на порядочное свинство! Я не хочу, чтобы Хэ Тянь, не дай боже, почувствовал себя опрокинутым от моего адреса!

— Я тебя не пущу ни на какую встречу с ним, даже не мечтай. И точка. Просто напиши, что занят.

— Я не брал его номера! — Цзянь многозначительно потряс планшетом в воздухе. — Твою ж!

— Если я найду личный номер, ты послушаешься?

— Так, где мой телефон? Если он позвонит или напишет, я не должен пропустить.

Цзянь И поднялся с дивана и принялся рыться в разбросанных по квартире вещах в поиске телефона. 

— Набери меня, Чжань Си!

Чжань, не проронив ни звука, наблюдал за ним некоторое время, затем, достал из заднего кармана мобильный.

— Ты на беззвучном, балбес!

— Чёрт, может, на террасе… Сам балбес!

Телефон И́ пиликнул под диванной подушкой. Чжэнси молчком взял телефон, разблокировал клавиатуру, прочитав сообщение, которое гласило:

“Через час буду на месте. Хэ Тянь =p” (20:58)

«Ещё один ебучий любитель пошлых смайликов. Мудак», — подумал Чжэнси.

Вы: “Он не придёт” (21:01)

Удалить сообщения. 

«Неизвестный номер». Удалить.


	7. неодобрение

О клубе Цзяня И отзывались как о модном стильном месте, хотя никакой неоправданой помпезности с переизбытком психодела из дисколазеров в нём не было. Два режима оформления с гармонично подобранным освещением, сменяющие друг друга: от жаркого оранжево-красного, переходящего в холодный лазурно-голубой и мистический индиго. Последняя новинка акустических систем освобождала большое количество сочного, глубокого и мягкого баса, погружая отдыхающих в звуковой экстаз с невероятно богатыми впечатлениями. Здесь можно было развлекаться всю ночь, семь дней в неделю, снова и снова переживать яркие эмоции, избавляясь от негатива. Никаких вывесок перед входом — обычная дверь, за которой — полумрак. В зонах отдыха поражало почти полное отсутствие света. Цзянь только начинал клубный бизнес, поэтому выбрал широкую аудиторию, с уклоном на туристов. Он словно экспериментировал со стилем и дизайном на нескольких этажах. В одном из залов пол представлял собой один сплошной экран с игрой изображений, охватывающих неповторимым настроением.

Маленький пижон позаботился об одежде персонала с особой тщательностью — она была уникальна., Несмотря на то, что униформа была выполнена из одинаковых материалов, костюмы каждого сотрудника не повторялись, являя собой целую дизайнерскую линейку.

Безусловно, чтобы придумать и воссоздать подобное, у Цзяня пупок развязался не единожды, и порой синяки под глазами и неестественная бледность красноречиво говорили, как он утомлён.

Извилистый бар у стены с литой стеклянной столешницей, выдерживающей выступления гоу-гоу — где бармены в авральном режиме работали всю ночь — завершался фигурой Чжэнси с бокалом джина и льдом. Не то, чтобы ему негде было выпить коктейль «в тишине», пока Цзянь И продефилировал решать организационные вопросы с администраторшей. Он по-прежнему ничего не перекладывал на плечи посторонних и находил силы быть в курсе всех вопросов. Присутствие с ними телохранителя не несло никакого смысла.

Чжэнси нашёл комфортное пристанище, заняв удобную обзорную позицию, поэтому остался на танцполе того же зала, где наблюдал за всеми входами и выходами. В баре ничего лишнего не выделялось: был подсвечен пол, стол и стена с напитками. Далее фигуру телохранителя поглощал полумрак, пронизанный музыкой и пафосным весельем. Одет Чжань был весьма тривиально: рубашка с дробным геометрическим рисунком, джинсы, дерби. Персоналу молодой сопровождающий босса достаточно примелькался, а чтобы избегать лишнего внимания и внеплановых знакомств. Снайпер, позаимствовав способности хамелеона, выглядел как нечто среднее между неподвижной безмолвной мебелью и персоналом. «Извините, я на работе» — стандартная односложная консультация относительно присутствия Чжэнси на территории развлечений. И только когда его излишне настойчиво окликали, отвечал сакральным молчанием либо пространным конкретным «нет», даже если обращавшийся к нему не ожидал утвердительного или отрицательного ответа. 

Парень не ждал от вечера чего-либо необычайного, хотя внутренний бдительный колокольчик изредка выдавал систематические напоминания: «нет, о вас не могли забыть». Мысль словно прострелила сознание, когда на периферии мелькнула высоченная фигура с вызывающей башкой. Взгляд сразу метнулся к узнаваемым очертаниям, притянутый раскосым ответным прищуром.

Хэ Тянь вошёл в зал в разгаре ночи и остановился на границе танцпола, замечая Чжэнси поверх голов кутящей толпы. Фатальность, с которой их взгляды притягивались к друг другу, была впору залежавшемуся вестерну. Хэ не выразил никакого удивления — эта наглость ставила вопросом времени неминуемое развитие ситуации, — а рыцарская аура Чжэнси безбожно его забавляла. От соблазна дразнить Чжаня, подставляя шею мангусту в этой игре, устоять было не под силу, и брюнет, развязно облизнув губы, вскинул голову, приглашая Чжэнси к разговору.

Чжань, выдерживая дуэль взглядов, молча двинулся навстречу, давая понять, что отныне тот не скроется от него нигде в этом месте. Неприкрытая убийственно-холодная аура серых глаз нисколько его не подавляла. Лениво сдвинувшись с места, он прошёл по подиуму у бара и остановился на краю возвышения, хотя бы таким образом унижая оппонента, чтобы тот подгребал к нему самостоятельно. В противном случае им бы удалось пересечься и беседовать прямо под дискоболами, как двум вшивым звёздам Болливуда.

Тянь непринуждённо подошёл вплотную, поднялся к бару, плавно огибая зорко следящее за ним изваяние горгульи, и облокотился о стойку в паре шагов от Чжэнси.

— Надо же какая встреча! Раз уж ты тут, то Цзянь И, скорее всего, тоже? — намекнул брюнет.

— Едва ли ты здесь случайно? Не пытайся искать его, — бескомпромиссно парировал Си.

— Воу-воу, не сомневался, что ты вмешался, — Тянь догадливо ощерился, — Должно быть, ты решил помешать воссоединению школьных товарищей, а Цзянь И не отвечает мне по твоей вине?

— Имеешь что-то против?

— Не имею столько просраного времени… — предостерегающе вскинул бровь Хэ. — Знаешь, твоя паранойя усложняет жизнь не тебе одному. Заметь, не я это начал. Даже если я в его клубе, это не значит, что я ищу его.

Внезапно к Хэ сквозь народ протиснулась девушка и плотно прижалась в его объятия, спокойно и уверенно встав рядом. Рука Хэ скользнула по её телу в ответ откровенно, интимно. Чжэнси она не рассматривала и не оценивала, да и перед Тянем не заискивала. Повадки её были скорее хозяйскими, что выдавало близкую связь. Смуглая, привлекательная, высокая — на этом эпитеты Чжаня исчерпывались, но её-то он и не заметил.

— Бэйб, без тебя все скучают, куда ты пропал? Твой друг присоединится?

— Сейчас-сейчас, — подкупающе нежно промурлыкал Хэ, — так и быть, сегодня я не стану вам мешать, — предупредил он Чжэнси. — Но теперь ты меня завёл. Давай поиграем и посмотрим, насколько долго тебя хватит, чтобы помешать нам с ним встретиться?

У Чжэнси фантомно задёргались кончики пальцев, настолько сильно было желание охладить его рвения до температуры трупа. Чжань ответил молчанием, продолжая следить за тем, как Хэ удалился в шумную компанию.

* * *

Люди иногда испытывают тягу, просто побродить и потрогать предметы перед покупкой, потому что исключительно заказ продуктов с доставкой на дом, вызывает невероятную скуку и отчуждение. Случайно пересечься трём едва знакомым людям в двадцати пяти миллионном мегаполисе, в одной точке скорее невозможно или невероятно. Это было бы настоящей потехой судьбы?.. Теория вероятности прямо пропорциональна нежеланию Чжэнси контактировать с Хэ Тянем, которому по нелепой необходимости понадобились сигареты по возвращении из поездки. Последний преследовать и разыскивать Цзяня И вовсе не собирался — разве что великодушно подыграв, дать возможность И́ реабилитироваться: назначить встречу самому, а ещё предоставить личные извинения. Потому что всегда прилагался вариант пойти и найти голубчика, где бы он там ни шкерился. Ходить вокруг да около нет нужды — вот он, его клуб в одном из центральных районов.

Обычное серое небо, обычного серого дня. Неприятная дождливая сырость. Хэ Тянь курит перед стеклянными дверьми входа в гипермаркет на окраине. Чжань Чжэнси видит узнаваемый затылок со спины и не став избегать столкновения, равняется с профилем Хэ. Тот лениво выпускает кольцо дыма и поворачивается в его сторону. Взгляд Чжэнси слишком прямой, слишком воинственный, чтобы интерпретировать его как приветствие.

— Моё почтение, — муркнул Хэ дежурную фразу, рассматривая дым сигареты парящий сквозь собственные пальцы, решив не обходить стороной стоящий колом вопрос. — Поговорим «по душам»? 

Чжэнси коротко кивнул, и невозмутимо оставив тележку у входа, свернул в направлении служебной грузовой стоянки. Найдя открытую местность, Чжэнси повернулся, не позволяя Хэ приближаться.

— Слушай, я больше предупреждать не стану, в следующий раз… — с вызовом бросил он.

Движения собеседника были расслаблены: он стянул шапку с головы и вместе с солнцезащитными очками откинул в сторону. В следующую секунду кулак впечатался в щёку Чжэнси, и тот никак не успел заблокировать, хотя точно ждал подобного.

— На! Заслужил это! По роже заслужил! — вскипел Хэ.

— Сука! — Чжэнси отшатнулся на пару шагов, стирая кровь с губы и яростно посмотрел на противника. — Ёбаный Хэ Тянь! — он скинул с плеч куртку, продолжая испепелять брюнета взглядом, готовый любой ценой уничтожить.

— Пока ещё нет, — выразительно размял шею Хэ Тянь.

— Тогда я буду первым! — железно прохрипел Чжань.

— Боже, прекрати так пялиться на меня, иначе у меня встанет, — нагло и апатично протянул Тянь.

— Извращенец конченый! — Чжэнси резво ринулся на Хэ.

* * *

…Цзянь И показался у выхода спустя три минуты после того, как бойфренд направился к машине. Комкая чеки и запихивая бумажник в карман джинсов, он увидел полную тележку на пороге и их пустую машину на парковке неподалеку. И́ беспокойно бросил взгляд по сторонам, сразу же набирая Си.

…Вибрация с негромкой мелодией скрасила глухие звуки ударов и падения тел, скрип одежды и резкие шлепки. Не стоило недооценивать мотивацию стрелка, полагаться на стержень рефлексов и его способность просчитывать, вросшую в нервы на грани обнаженного предвидения.

— Говна кусок! — сплёвывая густую кровь изо рта, прошипел Чжэнси, глядя на остановившегося чуть в стороне Хэ Тяня.

— Ты знаешь, что я делаю с грязными ртами вроде твоего? — разминая руку и при этом глубоко дыша, похабно оскалился Хэ Тянь, облизывая кровь с губ.

— Я сожру тебя, гнида, но ты не приблизишься к Цзяню И́!

— Ты у него спроси сначала, — пытаясь без урона уйти от нападения, предложил брюнет. — Слушай, а ты уверен, что до этого нужно было доводить? По морде ты честно заработал.

— Чжэнси! — послышался вопль и Тянь обернулся на голос. — Из-за угла к ним на всех парах мчался Цзянь И.

В этот момент Чжань бросился на Хэ Тяня, сбивая его с ног.

— Не подходи! Стой там! — предупредительно выкрикнул он, когда Хэ шлёпнулся спиной об асфальт.

Тот лихо захватил и перебросил через себя Чжэнси ударом ноги. Начиная подниматься, он вытянул ладонь в сторону несущегося на него школьного приятеля.

— Успок…

— Нет! — громко крикнул Чжань. — Этим ты его не…

В руке Цзяня блеснул шокер, и он с разбегу налетел на Тяня.

— Бля!.. — рыкнул Хэ, спонтанно дёрнувшись от разряда и машинально отшвырнув Цзяня коротким выпадом локтя в живот.

Тело И́ будто переломилось, корпус был с силой пробит, отчасти по вине встречной инерции. Цзянь так же стремительно отлетел в сторону, как появился, и, скорчившись, повалился на землю, сплёвывая сгустки желчи.

— Цзянь И! — подскочил Чжань за секунду оказавшись рядом. Того скрутило на земле, парень был не в состоянии даже дышать, не то, что голос подать.

Хэ тряхнул получившей разряд рукой. Поднялся на ноги и приблизился к едва различимо выстанывающему проклятия блондину, пока Чжэнси пытался бережно поддерживать его голову.

— Цзянь И, прости, это, правда, не нарочно! — Тянь присел на колено рядом.

Печень Цзяня познала самоопределение, но скорее всего подлецу опять повезло и внутренние органы отделались лёгким болезненным испугом от неточного удара по касательной. Цзянь с ужасом перевёл взгляд на Хэ, не сильно беспокоясь сейчас, что тот извиняется перед ним после удара шокером. Зверьё.

— Ты как? Нормально? — с неподдельным волнением спросил он, затем повернул голову к Чжэнси. — Это, между прочим, по твоей вине, мудак!

— Катись отсюда! — едва сдерживаясь просипел Чжань.

— Глядите-ка, актёр погибает! — Хэ поднял два пальца знаком «V». — Дважды ты прикрывал нашу команду, а тут мы встречаемся на родине, и ты делаешь вид…

— Заткнись! Не смей ни о чём говорить при нём!

— Не говорить при мне? — у Цзяня появился слабый голос, и он сел на асфальте, поочерёдно глядя то на Чжэнси, то на Хэ Тяня.

— В Америке мы в одной части тренировались, только он снайпером был, а я… — Хэ Тянь почесал за ухом, не отрывая взгляда от Чжаня. — Тебе было прекрасно известно, чем я занимался и как тренировали мой отряд, пока ты переводил килограммы патронов. В рукопашной мы не соперники. Так какого чёрта, Чжань Чжэнси?! Может, ты б ещё шмальнул в меня?!

— Какое же ты трепло!

— Ведёте себя как старые приятели, — нервно выдохнул И́.

— Мы достаточно хорошо знакомы… — кивнув, ответил Хэ.

Блондин засопел, молча поднялся, гневно отталкивая от себя руки Си, и направился в сторону машины.

— Цзянь И! — не обращая внимания на Хэ, окликнул Чжань.

— Я сейчас не хочу с тобой разговаривать, — дрожащим от ярости, а не от боли, голосом произнёс Цзянь.

Хэ Тянь поднялся и в несколько широких шагов нагнал И́. Тяжелая рука Хэ легла ему на плечо и брюнет пошёл в ногу, доставая из кармана сигарету и шмыгая вытекающей кровью из пострадавшего носа.

— Ну вот и собрались, даже встречу отметили, — подытожил Хэ, засовывая сигарету в покрывшиеся кровавой коркой губы.

Цзяню было тяжело. Он и без того держался за живот — ещё и Хэ повис на нём. Он всегда считал, что у него натренированный пресс, чему уделял немалое внимание. Но неудивительно, что человеку, справившемуся с ударом шокера, впору было вышибить из него весь дух, потому что ощущение присутствовало вполне соответствующее.

— Дай и мне закурить, — едва слышно попросил он у Хэ.

— Так вы всё-таки встречаетесь? — поинтересовался Хэ, щёлкая зажигалкой перед И́.

— Теперь я в этом сильно сомневаюсь, — ледяным тоном ответил Цзянь.

— Цзянь И…

— Ну что, размялись, теперь можно и по барам, — выдохнул дым Хэ Тянь, продолжая держать Цзяня за плечи, лишь на мгновение отпустив, дабы продемонстрировать, следующему с другой стороны Чжэнси посылающий жест.

— Я тебе все конечности отстрелю, начиная с пальцев, — в лютой ярости пообещал Чжэнси.

— Ну и что ты ему напиздел, чёрт тебя дери? Что я грохнуть его собираюсь, что-то вроде того, да? — они решили на ходу завершить личные недомолвки.

— Ты — наёмник, разве это не повод?

— О, но ты тоже. Чем лучше сам? Тем, что делал то же самое по приказу?

Чжэнси уже был проигнорирован Цзянем и в общей сложности побывал за бортом... сколько раз? Дважды или трижды? Он схватил И́ за локоть и выкрутил его тело из-под руки Тяня, который ленивым взглядом проследил этот неудобный для Цзяня истерично-ревностный жест. Чжань сжал его локоть и с силой потащил за собой обратно в торговый центр.

— Keep going! — обернувшись, он ткнул указательным пальцем в сторону Хэ Тяня

— Прекрати! — сквозь сигарету в зубах потребовал Цзянь И, но Чжэнси волок, не обращая никакого внимания на комфорт, и остановился только когда затолкал его в кабинку общественного туалета.

— Прекрасно, Чжань, просто прекрасно! — закивал Цзянь, прижатый спиной к кафельной плитке, осматривая обстановку и унитаз у себя между ног. Шатен выкинул сигарету, всё ещё зажатую у него между губ, и впился в его рот сухими окровавленными губами.

Цзянь оказал вполне закономерное сопротивление, вознамерившись толкаться, шипя «прекратить», потому что его как минимум недавно вырвало. Но Чжэнси это нисколько не волновало, и он не остановился, пока не задушил его сопротивление своим напором.

— Посмотри на меня, — потребовал он через мгновение.

Цзянь был зол, расстроен и крайне уязвлён, чтобы позволять себе давать слабину, отвечая на эмоции парня. Ему не нужно было на него смотреть, чтобы понимать и чувствовать, что с ним происходит.

— Что? — намеренно раздражая сильнее, буркнул Цзянь, глядя куда-то в район его губ, а не в глаза.

Чжань взял его за подбородок и заставил упрямца посмотреть на себя. От его взгляда у Цзяня И всё внутри сворачивалось — настолько тому рвало башню. И Цзяню это нравилось, лелеяло мелкую самолюбивую дрянь, живущую внутри. О таком взгляде на себя он даже мечтать не смел.

— Никогда, слышишь, никогда больше не игнорируй меня. Не говори тех вещей, которые говорил, не глядя мне в глаза! Он опасен, ты осознаёшь это? Мы его не знаем! Не подходи близко.

***

— Что-то вы быстро! — послышался знакомый голос, доносящийся возле их машины.

— Ты ещё не убрался? — раздувая ноздри, выдохнул шатен, возвращаясь из торгового центра.

— А должен был? Цзянь И, мы едем выпивать? Не каждый меня при второй встрече шокером тряхнуть смог. Респект тебе, малыш. Рука теперь болит просто адски.

— Без малышей тут мне… А похер, поехали ко мне в випку с бильярдом.

— Так бы и раньше, — хмыкнул Хэ Тянь.

— Что? — спросил Цзянь у Чжэнси, нащупывая в карманах ключ от машины. — Будь милым.

— Я поведу… — произнёс тот, и, указывая на Хэ, добавил: — Ты — на переднее, рядом со мной.

— Не люблю, когда мной помыкают, но раз ты настолько озабочен — так и быть.

***

Клуб Цзяня И оживал перед самым открытием. Персонал переодевался и выходил на рабочие места. Слышалась суета подготовки к работе кухни. Можно было встретить миленьких танцовщиц, пока в повседневной одежде и таких же официанток. Диджей, завидев хозяина, включил подборку, которую тот предпочитал.

«Никогда ещё не был здесь в таком бичеподобном состоянии», — подумал владелец, показывающийся при персонале в личине посолидней. Чтобы люди подчинялись, им достаточно подать устраивающий их воображение образ, поэтому своё неряшество Цзянь оставлял в пределах квартиры. Сейчас он и ещё двое сопровождающих были в пыли, грязи и крови, брутально проходя через незаполненные залы.

— Чего-нибудь желаете, господин? — подоспела администратор, встречая босса.

— Принеси в бильярдную самой лучшей выпивки, лёд, побольше, и аптечки, всё что есть, — он отдал невозмутимые чёткие указания.

— Будет исполнено.

…Хэ Тянь гонял шары по нефритовому покрытию бильярдного стола в компании несовершеннолетнего бурбона. Випка была заточена под вкусы хозяина: только дорогие натуральные материалы, обстановка богемности гостеприимна и обманчиво уютна — подстать ускользающей недоступности И́. На любезное предложение пригласить девушек для компании, Хэ закатил глаза и так встряхнул плечами, будто до сих пор носил на них тяжесть назойливых прикосновений. 

— Не дёргайся, — требовательно шикнул Цзянь, обрабатывая антисептиком щёку и рот любовника. После того, как закончил, он откинулся на спинку дивана, потягиваясь, и жестом подманил к себе Хэ:

— Иди сюда… — И́ пикантно хлопнул по дивану рядом с собой.

Хэ Тянь вскинул тонкую вороную бровь, вопросительно глядя на Цзяня:

— Раз тут такой сервис, «босс», то я, наверное, непротив? У тебя что, рук не хватает? Тем более, в этом нет необходимости... — Тянь подошёл и шлёпнулся на диван рядом с блондином, закидывая на спинку руки.

У неутомимого Чжэнси вскоре могла развиться лихорадка. Он, не колеблясь, оказался рядом, выхватывая из пальцев Цзяня ватный тампон. Тот вздохнул и поднял на него усталый взгляд.

Непоколебимая твёрдость.

— Не надо, дальше я сам с ним разберусь… — парень кивком предложил И́ чуть подвинуться, а затем грузно плюхнулся в пол оборота напротив Хэ.

Тот, даже не глядя на него, произнёс:

— Ты что, окосел после двух-трёх бокалов?! Боже, только не ты, на сегодня уже хватит… — Хэ раздраженно отобрал кусок ваты из пальцев Чжаня и приложил его к кровящей обожжённой алкоголем губе. — Катись уже!

— В ране песок, я помогу. Он всё равно не умеет, — примирительно буркнул Чжэнси.

— Вот тебе и «спасибо», Си, — акцент был на леденящую обиду в голосе.

— Разве он всегда такой? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Хэ у Цзяня И.

— Нет. Это началось, когда ты появился, — отпивая белый ром, буднично заключил тот.

— Сочу-у-увствую… Грабли, бля! Нежнее! — шикнул Хэ, переключаясь на самоназванного врачевателя, который отнюдь не был оплотом гуманности, больше сосредотачивая внимание Тяня на себе.

— Что ты делаешь в городе?

— Открываю со своими ребятами частную охранную фирму. Ты тоже, я смотрю, предпочёл работу с комфортом, — с открытой прозаичностью отозвался Хэ.

— Фирма по охране? Серьезно?.. Не стыдясь, мог бы назваться клиннинговой компанией… — раздражённо отметил Чжэнси.

— Ты действительно подумал, что я и мои парни станем ввязываться в неблагодарное дело с «уборкой»?

— Ты в курсе о заказах, связанных с Цзянем И? — цепкий взгляд, даже сквозь алкогольные пары.

— Не-а, пока было чисто.

— А если бы нет…

— Тогда, — Хэ качнул головой, глядя куда-то вперёд. — Я бы в любом случае сразу же перехватил его, вышел на источник, а затем… — он вдруг начал остро улыбаться. — Я работаю за деньги. В зависимости от заказчика и ресурсов, я бы сперва продал информацию Цзяню И или его папочке.

— Хорошо смотритесь, девочки, — отозвался со своего места И́.

— Хэй, это должны были быть мои слова! — фыркнул Хэ Тянь.

— Ну, может расскажете, как встретились в Америке? Что за тайны вас связывают, и когда я об этом должен был узнать по-твоему, Чжань Си? — покачивая ногой, продолжил блондин, но его взгляд отливал сталью.

— Мы практически не общались в Штатах, — ответил Хэ. — Он стрёмный.

— Он гей, — одновременно с Тянем парировал Си.

— Клевета, я — не гей.

— Ага, я тоже, — щерясь, промурлыкал И́.

— Так вот почему тебя так шарахало. Даже странно, я ж не подкатывал.

— Хрен разберешь, когда ты не подкатываешь!

— Да, общая расовая принадлежность для него не повод для нормального общения, — подытожил Тянь. — Несмотря на то, что мы детство провели в одной песочнице. Чжань Чжэнси у тебя чувствительный, вот и избегал меня.

— Животное, я застал тебя в сортире бара прямо во время процесса. И тебе было совершенно пофиг, что кому-нибудь от этого может быть тошно!

— Это «поле», Чжань Чжэнси. Я своё животное умею выпустить и запереть обратно, удовлетворяю простые нужды — на земле безотказно работают низшие инстинкты. «Постарайся не умереть» — от тебя прозвучали три, чёрт побери, совершенно милых слова, за весь срок службы. Я польщён!

— «Не промахнись», — звучало в ответ не менее паскудно.

— В любом случае, мне есть, что о тебе узнать, Сиси, — Цзянь решил, что пришло время сигарет. — Если вы разобрались, то я скажу: ты мне нравишься Хэ, мой организм даже немного впечатлён, — он помял бок.

— Я едва шевелю рукой, если не заметил. Спасибо тебе на этом. Как и на том, что это не был всё-таки полноценный удар.

— Извини, у вас был вид, будто вы поубиваете друг друга, а я испугался по-настоящему, потому что не видел Сиси таким ни разу.

— В таком случае, прими и мои извинения, а сам впредь не лезь в драку.

— Я не девочка, не разговаривай со мной в подобном ключе.

— Окей, ты мальчик, но всё равно в драки не лезь. Мы же не всерьёз тогда.

Цзянь заметно выцвел.

— Хэ, чем ты пользуешься в деле? — перевёл он тему.

— О, вот мы уже переходим к профессиональным вопросам, так, мой маленький оружейный барон?

— Смотрю, ты тоже без дела не сидел. Много узнал?

— Да всё то же, что и он — у нас даже источник с Чжанем Чжэнси общий. Зачем, как ты всем этим занялся? Чёрт, я был удивлён! — продублировал Тянь вопрос, который терзал Чжэнси, и с ходу получил прямой ясный ответ, вдовесок полосонувший острым лезвием по натянутым нервам.

— Я хочу… не зависеть от своего отца и превзойти его, — Цзянь не стал вдаваться в прострации на тему как устал убегать с матерью, устал от полиции, устал от врагов.

Хэ Тянь понимал мотивацию И́ лучше других.

— Ты же знаешь, что я ушёл из семьи и не поддерживаю с ними связь? Только мой брат считает, что раз у нас общая фамилия, то он может предъявлять по отношению ко мне какие-то права. Но я работаю только с теми, кто мне нравится и кого сам выбираю. Только так.

Цзянь смерил Хэ взглядом бывалого торгаша на предмет его себестоимости. Хэ в ответ оценивал, сколько может стрясти с белобрысого спекулянта, исходя из его реальных финансовых возможностей. Оба при этом жутковато улыбались, явно читая мысли друг друга на одной волне.

— Этот сброд не стоит и юаня… — подпортил шопинг Чжэнси.

— Да ну, Чжань Си, он, как минимум, проходит фэйсконтроль, — прищуриваясь сквозь облако дыма, заключил Цзянь И в своей лайтовой бесовской манере, одновременно обнимая за шею телохранителя и ложась на его плечо — потому что вид у того был, будто он готов уйти.

— Хэ Тянь, не могу представить тебя в костюме, не пренебрегающего рутинными встречами с клиентами и ведущего всю эту офисную порнографию!

— А я и не собираюсь сидеть в офисе, у меня есть директор. Чжань, ты, кстати, с ней негласно знаком… — сминая бычок в пепельнице, обернулся Тянь с оскалом на лице вместо нормальной улыбки.

— То есть, твоя подружка и есть директор?

— Никки — очень талантливый организатор, одарённый менеджер, и подружкой моей никогда не была. А весь наш фарс на вечеринках говорит о том, что тебе нужно лучше тренировать свой острый глаз.

— Хм, жаль, Чжэнси хватило бы одного толкового напарника... — невзначай встрял Цзянь И. — Но мы собираемся на некоторое время покинуть Китай.

— Обожаю путешествовать, — подытожил Хэ Тянь, лукаво подмигивая, с видом кочевника, которого ничто нигде не удерживало.

***

Цзянь И вошёл в квартиру, резкими движениями срывая и расшвыривая вокруг себя грязную одежду.

— Где сигареты, чёрт их дери?!

Чжэнси остановился в прихожей, понимая, что дела плохи.

— Что это, блядь, было?! — Цзянь вернулся и встал перед его утомлённым взором. — Ещё раз, ты откроешь рот во время того, как я веду переговоры, и можешь собирать вещи и валить! Я серьёзно!

— Не пожалеешь потом? — с невозмутимой угрозой.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что главаря, не имеющего веса в словах, пустить в расход только дай повод! Ты знаешь, что обо мне говорят за моей спиной? Чжань Си, если подобное ещё хоть раз повторится... Как бы я тебя ни любил, как бы ни желал — я откажусь от нас и уеду в Бангкок один. Потому что я не пожертвую и не рискну тобой. В работе ты полностью должен подчиняться мне. Я приемлю только это. Если слабо, то решай прямо сейчас — всё или ничего. Впредь не вмешивайся в мои дела, если хочешь иметь возможность быть рядом. Наедине мы принимаем решения вместе, говори и делай со мной, всё что захочешь. Наедине. Но в разгаре переговоров, ты не должен мешать. Я отвлекаюсь, не могу сосредоточится, и меня это очень злит. Ты должен доверять мне… Аб-со-лют-но, — тихо бескомпромиссно произнёс Цзянь, дыша почти в губы.

— Хорошо, но когда сочту нужным, то возьму тебя за шкирятник и выволоку.

— Именно.

— Что насчёт Хэ?

Звонкий шлепок беспрепятственно лёг на щёку.

— А это за то, что ты первый начал лгать! — в ярости прошипел И́.

Чжэнси не отбрыкивался и стоял, как завравшийся истукан.

— Я не хотел лгать, лишь умолчал один момент, который потом превратился в снежный ком.

— И в итоге ты так неумело всё скрывал, что погряз в собственной брехне?! 

— Что я должен был тебе сказать? Его выгодность слишком подкупает. Я не хотел говорить, зная, что ты поведёшься на неё... Из-за меня, Цзянь И... — уравновешенно начал Чжань. — Я не хотел обсуждать то, что было в Штатах, и не знал, как говорить о нашем общем… «друге». Попадают в армию по немногим причинам: кто-то верит в идеалы, кому-то нужны деньги, кто-то хочет безнаказанно убивать. Тянь в числе последних. Как я тебе должен был об этом сказать? «Знаешь, я встретил нашего приятеля, он так изменился»? Хэ меня реально напрягает, я не могу его понять, не могу ему доверять. Он может выполнять задание, не тронув ни единого человека, и в тот же момент может начать проливать реки крови, умываясь ею; будто играет в собственные игры. Но самое главное — он неконтролируемый, весьма проблемный: не подчиняется приказам, на него не действуют наказания, головомойки и взбучки — всё нипочём.

— Да, блядь, именно это ты и должен был мне сказать! В чём, блядь, проблема?!

— Может, у меня был хороший пример для подражания?

— Слушай, вероятнее всего, Хэ Тянь согласится работать на меня, и ты примешь это, ясно? Хэ давно в нашей каше варится, он образован, разбирается в делах, которые я веду. Он подготовлен, а тебе просто «рожей не вышел». Если Тянь идёт за мной, то сам выбирает, кому подчиняться, и он это прекрасно осознаёт. Плюс, он умеет выбирать людей, которые у него уже есть. Мало весомых доводов?

— Цзянь И, очнись. Ты понимаешь, что такое неуравновешенность?! Он может доставить проблемы, которых лучше избежать.

— Ты, блядь, мне вызов сейчас бросаешь? Я прекрасно знаю, как выглядит неуравновешенность. Думаешь, я Хэ приструнить не смогу?!

— Нет. Я против, — качая головой в стороны, стоял на своём Чжань. — Я занялся твоей охраной, мне решать…

— Не-а, — Цзянь И подошёл вплотную, отрицательно потрясая головой. — Не так, не после всего твоего вранья. Я твой босс — я принимаю решение. Твоя задача считаться с этим.

— Ты меня вообще слышал?! — перешёл на повышенные Чжань, которому надоело изображать оплот хладнокровия.

— Тогда выход знаешь где, пиздуй! — И́ вышел из себя, указывая жестом на дверь.

— Прекрасно, блядь! Хочешь остаться с Хэ, решалово, сука, мелкое — отличная идея! — Чжань оттолкнул И́, направляясь в противоположную часть квартиры. По пути он таки не удержался и на ходу прочертил сбитыми костяшками по стене.

Он вышел к бару, схватил призывно наполненный стакан с виски и швырнул его вдребезги о стену.

Цзянь И ему словно суставы выкручивал в обратную сторону. Вывел на принцип, мол, давай, оставь его или сумей поставить на место. Маленький самонадеянный дуралей.

Все его телодвижения в итоге сводились к одному результату: Цзянь И, руководствуясь своей позицией, оценивает и предпочитает Хэ Тяня, который сам по себе не представляет очевидной угрозы. Убрать из уравнения Хэ — не вариант, ибо результат остаётся прежним. Либо Хэ помножается на него, либо сокращают слагаемое с самим Чжэнси. Сожалеет ли он, что солгал? Нисколько. Только о том, что делал это недостаточно ловко.

Чжань зашёл в одну из спален и открыл шкаф, со своими вещами.

— Вот баран! — с этими словами он захлопнул дверцы обратно и сел на кровать.

Воспротивиться, проявить упрямство и характер — времени на это Цзянь ему не дал. Раздумывать Си было бесполезно. Он уже сделал выбор однажды — чёткий из безапелляционный — и теперь он будет следовать ему до конца. Потому как бросить И́, отпустить на все четыре стороны, невозможно. И если тот — не дай бог — сгинет где-нибудь по неосторожности, то не важно куда Чжань отправится дальше, чем будет заниматься или владеть — смысла уже от этого не будет никакого, вкус жизни исчезнет.

Цзянь сидел на террасе окутанный ночной прохладой и светом полной луны. Чжэнси появился после нескольких часов раздумий. И́ принял душ и расположился на кушетке в обнимку с подушками, сидя неподвижно. Он редко был в белом. Белая рубашка придавала его виду утончённость и какую-то хрупкую чистоту, особенно ночью. 

Чжэнси бесшумно подошёл и наклонился к нему со спины, кладя ладони на словно литые точёные плечи. В поцелуе коснулся губами макушки.

— Я сделаю, как ты хочешь, — сдавшись, произнёс он покорно.

Обошёл кресло, прикасаясь к его щеке. Цзянь зажмурился, его глаза были слегка опухшими, щёки — чуть покрасневшими. Он взялся за руку Чжэнси, стоящего возле него и прислонился к ней горячим лбом.

— Я боялся, что нам чертовски сложно будет работать друг с другом.

— Тогда воспринимай это иначе. Я буду проводить с тобой каждый день своей жизни.

Вероятно, Цзянь уже вдоволь наревелся, но взгляд его оставался нерушимым и решительным. С таким он стрелял бы ему прямо между глаз, даже не моргнув. В упор, потому что иначе он бы промахнулся… И́ выглядел сейчас чертовски изумительным и возбуждающим, поселяя внутри неистовое пламя, которое Чжань хотел бы немедля выпустить на волю, но внешне оставался холоден и отчуждён.

— К какому выводу мы пришли?

— Я буду работать с Хэ. Теперь доволен? — никому не известно, какой ценой Чжаню давались эти слова, но подчиняться Цзяню он был готов и хотел этого, потому как знал, что слова И́ стоят его доверия.

Чжэнси присел перед Цзянем, рукой скользнул по бледному торсу, распахивая рубашку, и внимательно осмотрел живот в месте удара.

— Утром едем к врачу, — Чжань устроился рядом, глядя на занимающийся рассветом горизонт.

— Ерунда, — присоединился к нему И́, смотря вдаль.

— Я тебя понял, Цзянь И, — Чжань встал, намереваясь уйти в дальнюю спальню, но И́ задержал его, хватая за ладонь.

Цзянь нервно кусал губы. Он много чего хотел сказать, чего не должен был. Например, «прости». Он поднялся с места на коленях, торопливо стягивая с Чжаня футболку. Подреберья парня были украшены синими отметинами. Цзянь отшвырнул в сторону майку, выразительно уставившись в ответ и шипя гневное «прекрасно».

— Не обращай внимания, — отрезал тот, кладя руку на шею Цзяню и притягивая его лицо к себе.

И́ поцеловал его чувственно, истомно… В этом можно было прочесть его «извини».

Спустился к колючей оплетённой венами шее, дальше вдоль по груди, постепенно замедляя свою спешность, задержался прикосновениями языка и поглаживаниями пальцами сосков Чжэнси, который в ответ не сдержал глубокий вздох. Поцелуи продолжали пламенно скользить по бугоркам пресса, втягивая кожу, интригующе приближаясь к низу живота… Руки хищно вцепились в ремень Чжэнси, слегка поглаживающего его по голове. И́ шлёпнулся на попу, оказавшись у раскрытой шириники, оглаживая бёдра своего мужчины под расстегнутыми и приспущенными джинсами.

Цзянь И потёрся носом, вдохнул густой мускусный запах, прикусил выпирающий бугор, непозволительно медленно стаскивая с бойфренда трусы. Тяжелый член качнулся перед лицом, всё ещё скрытый кожей. И́ провёл языком по стволу и направил его в рот, где от тепла и возбуждения крайняя плоть раскрылась выпуская твёрдую головку, заполняющую собой почти полностью.

Цзянь отсасывал ненасытно и самозабвенно, пока Чжэнси не оттянул его голову и не накрыл губы поцелуем, голодным и страстным. И́ опомниться не успел, как его завалили на кушетку, нависая сверху.

Штаны с блондина слетели моментом, следом — неуместная рубашка и так далее, пока босс не остался нагим и раскрытым, с раздвинутыми ногами, призывно лёжа у телохранителя на бёдрах. Чжань облизнул губы и чуть приоткрыл рот, выпуская длинную густую слюну, позволяя ей стечь на промежность, обволакивая яйца партнера, которую затем распределил вниз. Пальцы не мешкая пробрались к анусу, вкручиваясь внутрь сразу парой, затем тремя, проникая в опьяняющую глубину, не давая опомниться.

Чжэнси потёрся собственным членом о зазывающую впадину, при этом И́ едва не заскулил, шипя нетерпеливые ругательства и прогибаясь на узкой кушетке.

Но на эту задницу у Чжаня были долгие планы.

Он подхватил парня под бёдра, ловко усаживая себе на пояс и верным шагом внёс в спальню, так же непосредственно швырнув И́ животом на постель. Сам встал позади Цзяня, задрав его задницу кверху так, чтобы ягодицы выпятились, растягивая мышцы и кожу вокруг, а пульсирующее отверстие зазывающе зияло.

Чжань снова сплюнул, увлажняя упоительно трепещущий вход. Его движения оставались жёсткими и мстительными.

— Чжань Си, быстрее…

Но он положил свой член на ложбинку между ягодиц и медленно размеренно потирался, впиваясь пальцами в мягкие половинки.

И́ едва ли не дрожал в нетерпеливом предвкушении — только Чжэнси не позволял ему в подобной позе что-либо предпринять самому.

Он вошёл настойчиво и уверенно. Цзянь И болезненно заскулил, получая при этом смесь удовольствия. Он выгнул спину, чтобы подставиться поудобней, но Чжэнси прижал его голову обратно к постели. Вышел почти до конца и вновь направил член внутрь на всю длину. Цзянь выругался в стон, за что получил очередной бесцеремонный толчок.

Удерживая И́ в развратной позе, Чжань наращивал раскованные шлепки при столкновении двух тел, пока у Цзяня от ритмичных грубых фрикций не остались задыхающиеся стоны и полная отдача партнёру. Несколько толчков — и задница ненасытного заведённого любовника наполнилась вытекающей спермой. 

...Чжань не смог удержать в памяти, как всё так переменилось. Реальность переметнулась: он в очередной раз доходил до кондиции, а тягучее сильное удовольствие не прекращалось. Он шипел и жадно дышал, но улыбающийся Цзянь И, держал его руки над головой, издевательски мерно раскачиваясь на кончике члена, вращая бесстыжей задницей и насаживаясь садистски глубоко и медленно, чтобы у Чжэнси вышибало остатки рассудка и казалось, что он вот-вот кончит и всё в итоге прекратится, даруя облегчение. Но И́ продолжал сладкие пытки, то поглаживая напряженные яйца, то пережимая и оттягивая мошонку.

— Сейчас ты послушный, любовь моя… Может, с этого стоило начинать, м? — закусив губу, промурлыкал Цзянь И.

— И́!.. — хрипло рыкнул Чжань, пытаясь вынырнуть из поглотившей его окутывающей неги.

— Что-о?.. — хитро лавируя задом, снова и снова жадно погружая член внутрь себя, произнёс он. Неспешно поцеловал, оттягивая нижнюю губу и наслаждаясь блеском затуманенных глаз напротив. Его мужчина был вымотан: он так долго держался, даря ему все грани наслаждения. Сейчас Цзянь так хотел прикосновений — срастаясь кожей, растворяясь внутри... Сгинуть, наконец, в этой сладостной казни, чтобы накрыло и погребло неизбежной стихией, которая сейчас мучила его. Длинный язык И́ скользил только вдоль края губ, заставляя касаться себя лишь призывно высовывая свой навстречу. Цзянь И сжался, ритмично насаживаясь на член. Чжань на мгновение потерял возможность дышать, зажмуриваясь до пятен перед глазами, проваливаясь в звенящий на всё тело оргазм, превращаясь в оголенный нерв ощущений и расслабляясь до инертного покачивания на волнах полного кайфа.

Цзянь И упал рядом на подушки и переплёл с ним пальцы своей руки. Его мягкие волосы слегка щекотали край уха. Сознание обоих застилало сном. 

Проснуться им суждено в уже совершенно новом мире, принять его метаморфозы, сиять и гаснуть, вновь вспыхивая и разгораясь с новой силой; играть красками действительности, погрузиться во тьму — и найти в ней ответы.


End file.
